


Ворох маленьких старых текстов низкого рейтинга

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Несколько драбблов, виньеток, однострочников разных жанров и смыслов.Рейтинг детский, но есть слэш, гет, джен, фемслэш
Kudos: 4





	1. Попробуй, если успеешь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мэлис Крэш, Сильвара Среброволосая  
> Дата: 05.01.2013  
> Размер: драббл ~950 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм, Хильдегарде фон Мариендорф, Ульрих Кесслер  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: G – PG-13  
> Предупреждения: AU  
> Задание: Апокалипсис. Население мира медленно умирает, как вдруг появляется информация, что спастись можно, добравшись до некой равноудаленной от всех точки. Причем только шести сильнейшим, с огромной волей жизни, шести тех, кто прибудет туда первым. Устраивается ли гонка, или все решается голосованием - на выбор.

Райнхард читал об этом давно, еще в детстве. Тогда он еще что-то читал, кроме учебников и минимального списка художественной литературы по программе. Даже, если постараться, можно вспомнить, какие истории нравились больше всего. Мог подолгу бродить между книжных шкафов, выбирая. В один вечер приглянулся коричневый потрепанный переплет старого издания. Он не помнит уже, был ли это учебник, словарь или подборка сказок. Но очень хорошо почти видит, погрузившись в прошлое, как трясущейся рукой доставал пыльный том в драном коричневом переплете. Будто прямо сейчас касается не оконного стекла, а полки шкафа. Помнит, как открыл книгу на середине. И теперь по следам на стекле отмечает, что неосознанно перелистывает реальность за окном, как бумажные страницы.  
Как-то эта религия называлась... Не помнит. Помнит, что там был рай – ужасно скучное место. И ад. То, на что он сейчас смотрел с высоты кабинета адмиралтейства. То, что сейчас уничтожало его изнутри, путало сон и явь. Дурман, превращающий бегущих, как крысы из горящего города, людей в рисунки на бумаге. Движение рукой – страница перелистнута. Вот кто-то упал под ноги толпе. Вот они, как саранча, набросились на солдата. Черная форма скрылась под лавиной тел. А ведь солдатам тоже хочется бросить все и бежать к космопорту, хватать любой корабль, нестись прочь из этого дохнущего мира.  
“Император умирающей вселенной – вот ты кто”, – язвительно подсказывает сознание.  
Усилием воли Райнхард отходит от окна и задергивает штору. Руки трясутся, губы дергаются. Надо закрыть глаза и попробовать вернуться в реальность. Надо хоть как-то сохранять ясность рассудка.

Несколько недель назад на улицах появились чудаки с плакатами, что мир обречен. Статьи в желтой прессе о том, что конец света близок, чудаки в дорогих костюмах, пришедшие в третьесортные передачки с умным видом рассказывать о том, что скоро-скоро галактика, а вместе с ней и все человечество – падет. И что нужно думать об очищении и душе.  
Их добрый и любящий бог обещал спасти шестерых, успевших добраться до нужной точки. Только координаты должны были открыться позже, в каком-нибудь божественном откровении.  
Райнхард и его соратники обращали на это внимания не больше, чем на гнус. Люди хотят верить в своего бога, конец света и сомнительное спасение – пусть верят.  
Пусть верят во что хотят. Хоть в вечную жизнь, хоть в вечную смерть. Хоть в постоянное, непрекращающееся умирание.  
Но насколько сложнее оказалось сохранять рассудок, когда все население города обезумело, и ты вместе с ним. Голова кружится до тошноты, цвета скачут, подменяя друг друга, а единственная мысль в голове – порядок цифр. Координаты места, где можно спастись. Когда разом отказала связь, Райнхард лично угрожал пистолетом водителю, чтобы тот вез не в космопорт, а в адмиралтейство. Клаус бубнил что-то, оглядывался, и у Райнхарда бластер дрожал в руке. Ведь так легко – даже можно не отдавать приказ, достаточно прикрыть глаза и откинуться на сиденье. Водитель с радостью нажмет на газ, а машина в унисон их мыслям взвизгнет при резком развороте и, сметая все на своем пути, повезет к освобождению. Тогда спустя несколько минут Райнхард смог бы коснуться белоснежного бока “Брунгильды”. Она не подведет. Райнхард первым будет у заветной точки. Ведь именно он – лучший, достойный, удачливый. Кому, как не ему, человеку, подчинившему галактику – спастись. Он доказал и не раз, что подходит на эту роль.  
Рука дрожит, но Райнхард держит пистолет. Ногти левой руки больно впились в ладонь. Ему нельзя расслабляться, нельзя потерять себя в этой жажде жизни.

Адмиралы поодиночке заходят в зал для совещаний. Все дерганные, злые. Зверьем смотрят друг на друга. Раньше или позже, но приехали все, кроме Валена. Тот передал, что ему не на кого оставить ребенка. А тащить его через обезумевший город он не будет даже под угрозой расстрела.  
Райнхард встретил это известие равнодушно. Трибунала не будет. Он бы сам сейчас хотел быть рядом с сестрой. И Оберштайн прав. Вален сможет организовать военных на севере города.  
В любом случае их задача была – прекратить панику. Основная задача, но не главная. Необходимо найти причину. Понять что произошло, выяснить, не повторилась ли ситуация на других планетах. И, что немало важно, сохранить рассудок.  
Разошлись через час, каждый со своей целью. Оберштайн ушел последним с личным приказом императора – отобрать шестерых и отправить к указанной точке. Военную поддержку обеспечит один из флотов Ройенталя. Бред или нет, но они должны удостовериться.  
А может быть, просто результат личной слабости Императора. То, что так настойчиво проникает в мозг, заставило поверить в себя.

Райнхард снова проводит пальцами по стеклу. Хочется верить, что люди станут чуть вменяемее, ведь должны же они понимать, что это бред. Надо только найти источник этого бреда.

– Ваше Величество! – фройляйн врывается в кабинет без стука, но сегодня ее можно простить. – Адмирал Кесслер на связи.  
– Ваше Величество, – Ульрих почтительно склоняет голову, но ему не спрятать радостную улыбку. – Это наркотик, распространенный через систему водоснабжения. Мы выявляем причастных. Временно будут сложности с питьевой водой, но по оценкам специалистов они смогут восстановить подачу воды в полном объеме через двое суток.  
– Прекрасная работа, Кесслер. Сообщите информацию Миттермайеру, он передаст ее в другие регионы и организует проверку водоочистительных сооружений.  
Двое суток без воды – это плохо, но лучше, чем город, полный наркоманов, с наркоманом во главе. Отдельно надо будет озаботить медиков: почему у всех галлюцинации столь похожи.  
– Фройляйн, созовите пресс-конференцию. Надо оповестить всех, что причина найдена, устраняется. И пусть специалисты возьмут пробы бутилированной воды. Ее стоит взять под охрану, и по результата проб ввести паек из годной к использованию. Мне кажется, что пока не стоит рисковать и возобновлять сообщение с другими планетами. Состояние сотрудников космопорта и граждан слишком нестабильно. Мы должны справиться своими силами.  
Хильдегарде кивает, подтверждая, что все будет исполнено. В лучшем виде, Райнхард не сомневается.  
А ему сейчас не помешает бокал вина.  
Райнхард задумчиво открывает винный шкаф, но закрывает его, так и не выбрав напиток. Трезвая голова все-таки важнее, и сейчас надо подумать о том, как успокоить людей. Корить себя за то, что допустил этот теракт, он будет позже.


	2. Нормальные мужики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Мэлис Крэш, Сильвара Среброволосая  
> Дата: 14.11.2012  
> Размер: драббл, ~500 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Оскар фон Ройенталь, Вольфганг Миттермайер, адмиралитет  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: драма хумор  
> Рейтинг: G – PG-13  
> Примечание: AU, OOC, по заявке с инсайда: Хочу все кругом геи, кроме двойной звезды  
> Комментарий: мну хотелось стебаться над

Последнее время Оскар фон Ройенталь чувствовал себя несколько неуютно. Сначала не обратил внимания - мало ли законов гольденбаумовского рейха было отменено решением нового императора. Тем более что этот отменяли в списке среди прочих. Ну, нельзя теперь преследовать людей за сексуальную ориентацию. Ну и что? В годы правления Фридриха не очень-то преследовали. Да и самому Оскару не было до них никакого дела. К мужчинам в постель лезть он не собирался, а когда одной рукой обнимаешь блондинку, другой - брюнетку, - разве важно, лесбиянки они или нет, ведь с ними такой мужчина, как он!  
Самодовольно улыбнувшись, Оскар отпил из бокала. Вино было терпимым. Обычное столовое, ничего особенного. Лучше бы взял пиво, как сидящий напротив Вольфганг. Может, и захмелел бы быстрее.  
\- Нет, Миттермайер, все-таки в кабинет к императору надо входить по всей форме: постучавшись и дождавшись ответа.  
Хвала Одину, Вольф только кивнул в ответ, не вдаваясь в подробности. Рассказывать о том, что Оскар там увидел, было выше его сил.  
Его императорское величество кайзер Райнхард смотрел огромными невинными глазами на господина военного министра.  
Его превосходительство Оберштайн был непреклонен, как скала: “Не здесь”.  
Его императорское величество сделал еще более невинное и провоцирующее выражение лица, встал на цыпочки и обнял господина военного министра за шею. Тот оказался не каменным и поцеловал любовника. Сухо, быстро. Будто клюнул. Райнхард мимолетно, но коварно улыбнулся.  
Опять же, хвала всем богам, Оскар к этому моменту вышел из ступора и, тихо прикрыв дверь, ушел. Будь на месте его кайзера какая-нибудь девица, Ройенталь бы точно не удержался от такой провокации.  
Но император, его император, находящийся в любовной связи с военным министром! Это не укладывалось в голове.  
Как и не очень укладывался Биттенфельд, который хвостом ходит за Фаренхайтом. Тот, кажется, был на что-то обижен, и Фриц-Йозеф таскался следом, ни на секунду не выпуская друга из поля зрения. Насколько близкими друзьями были адмиралы, Ройенталь предпочитал не знать.  
Вален с Лютцем привычно садились вечером в машину и уезжали куда-то вдвоем. Айзенах с Мюллером целомудренно играли в шахматы в гостиной. Но при этом Мюллер так стеснялся и краснел, что складывалось впечатление, будто играют они на желание и проигрывает он специально.  
Поневоле закрадывалась мысль о том, что делает вечерами Фернер и как он относится к увлечению своего начальства. Уж больно внимательно он следовал за Райнхардом. Или за почти всегда сопровождающим императора начальником личной охраны?  
Дальше становилось только хуже. Сначала Оскар заметил, как ест глазами свое начальство Байерляйн. Впрочем, примерно так же он провожал взглядом любого мужчину в форме. О том, как Бергенгрюн висел на Бюро, Оскару рассказывали еще давно, но тогда он как-то не придал этому факту значения. Но и его личный помощник Генрих косился как-то... слишком заинтересованно. К нему, что называется, не хотелось поворачиваться спиной.  
Хорошо, что хоть в Вольфе можно было не сомневаться. Об его преданности супруге можно было слагать песни.  
\- Эх, Миттермайер, одни мы с тобой нормальные мужики на весь генштаб.  
Миттермайер небрежным движением откинул челку со лба, встряхнул головой, бросив косой взгляд из-под ресниц, и улыбнулся.  
\- Ты абсолютно прав.


	3. Молодой крокодил ищет друзей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: ДвЗв  
> Дата: 10.01.2013  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Категория: хумор

Вечер не задался с самого начала.  
Оскар в общем всегда тяжело сходился с людьми. Как-то в школьные годы чудесные друзей особо не образовалось, а дальше и подавно. Для одних был незаконнорожденным ублюдком, для других - задирающим нос аристократом. И, что самое главное, самого Ройенталя такое положение дел всегда устраивало. Вот ровно до перевода в эту забытую богами дыру.  
Как познакомиться с красоткой Оскар представлял себе прекрасно, а как знакомятся с будущими друзьями?  
Почему именно вот этого, светленького он "присмотрел" себе в друзья Ройенталь предпочитал лишний раз не думать, так как от слишком пристальных размышлений в эту сторону кровь начинала оттекать от головы куда-то в пах, что вызывало не только некоторые неудобства, но и легкое недопонимание собственного организма.  
В гордом одиночестве Ройенталь снова сделал глоток местного пойла.  
Подойти и представиться было бы глупо. Предложить выпить? "Ах, хотите я угощу вас виски". Эффектнее будет только протянуть коктейль с зонтиком.  
Ройенталь был готов углубиться в собственное бездонное подсознание, когда выяснилось, что вот с этим, белобрысым, которого пьяный мозг Оскара уже считал своим другом (мнение остальных частей тела Ройенталь предпочитал не спрашивать. Не на каждый вопрос хочется узнать ответ). Вот с ним вот уже хотят познакомиться какие-то другие парни, причем явно с намерением бить.  
Драться Оскар любил и умел вне зависимости от состояния. Это была прекрасная возможность блеснуть навыками.  
Перехватить руку, зафиксировать нападающего и красиво отправить в нокаут. Взгляд через плечо: ну что, девочка моя, танцуем? Танцуем. Куда же мы теперь денемся. А будем танцевать плохо - останемся прямо тут. Правда я здорово придумал, как нам провести первый совместный вечер?

_И бились они доблестно плечом к плечу, и побили врагов своих, и пришли к начальству на поклон. И видело начальство бесстыжие рожи их, и поняло начальство, что безнадёжны они, и отпустило их с миром. И пили они на радостях за знакомство своё, и выпили тогда бражного напитка великое множество. И проснулись они под одним столом, и увидели они, что это хорошо.  
И был вечер, и было утро, день первый._


	4. Однострочники. Круг общих ожиданий

**ОО-82. Оскар фон Ройенталь. AU - он выжил после мятежа и повесил не убивший его кусок арматуры над камином в гостиной. Действия Миттермайера.**

Оскар фон Ройенталь предавался меланхолии. Страдал, говоря более простым языком. Страдать ему в общем и целом нравилось, в этом было какое-то особенное удовольствие.  
А еще в процессе страдания он метал ножи. Получалось не всегда хорошо, поэтому прислуга частенько вместе с золой выгребала обгоревшие клинки.  
Но когда Ураганный чуть не вошел в комнату вместе с дверью Ройенталь возгордился собой. Он попал в тот самый завиток каминной полки, в который метил.  
Ни слова не говоря, Миттермайер подошел к стене, на которой живописным панно висел штырь, которым Оскара когда-то прошило насквозь, и сорвал его.  
\- Ты что творишь? - задрал бровь Ройенталь.  
Волк обернулся так, будто впервые увидел, что в комнате кто-то есть.  
Смерив друга взглядом, рявкнул:  
\- Отцу помогло мозги на место вставить, может и с сыном что получится.  
Потом развернулся и удалился громко хлопнув многострадальной дверью.  
Очередной метательный нож с лязгом упал в камин. 

**ОО-83. Оскар фон Ройенталь | (/) Вольфганг Миттермайер | (/) Пауль фон Оберштайн. Райнхард убит на Урваши. Оберштайн берет в заложники Миттермайера. Действия Ройенталя. Жанр и рейтинг любой.**

Оскар может ненавидеть Оберштайна сколько угодно, но нельзя отрицать, что тот выбрал самое эффективное решение.  
Взятый в заложники Миттермайер - единственная причина, по которой Оскар, пожалуй, сейчас покинул бы Хайнессен.  
Странно понимать, что их Императора больше нет. Пока - передышка. Затишье, когда еще не все поняли, чем это грозит для страны - бесконечной грызней за власть и Оберштайн, проклятье, выбрал самое верное время, чтобы вызвать его на разговор.  
Один на один, не так ли?  
Нет. Не так.  
Как вечность назад они сидят втроем за столом, только не откроется дверь, и Райнхард не войдет. Только Оберштайн сейчас не выскочит из комнаты, сжав кулаки. Пожалуй, один Миттермайер все так же вертит головой. Впрочем, Двойная Звезда сейчас не объединиться против общего врага. Сейчас Ройенталь сам - враг.  
На стол ложится тяжелая папка.  
\- Мы выяснили виновников в смерти его Величества. Подозрения с гросс-адмирала Оскара фон Ройенталя полностью сняты.  
Ройенталь задирает бровь. Даже так?  
\- Но я попросил вас приехать, чтобы обсудить не это, - продолжает Оберштайн. - Нам нужен новый Император. Стране нужна устойчивая власть. - Военный министр поднимает ладонь кверху, не давая возразить. - Его Величество высоко оценил вас, назначив губернатором новых земель. Вас любит и уважает флот, вы являетесь дворянином по происхождению, нет, не надо кривиться. Так или иначе, это факт.  
\- Хотите сказать, что я идеально подхожу на это роль?  
\- Нет. Просто более достойных - нет.  
\- А если, став повелителем галактики, я захочу избавиться от вас?  
\- Сначала коронуйтесь, Ройенталь.  
В улыбке Оскара немного яда и немного грусти. О горностаевой мантии приятнее мечтать, чем носить ее.

***  
Нет, не об этом он мечтал. Нет, не об этом он думал.  
Не о том, что будет с трудом переставлять негнущиеся ноги, не о том, что двое шаферов за плечами будут заградотрядом. Интересно, если он сейчас развернется и убежит, кто из них пустит пулю ему в затылок?  
По соседнему проходу так же медленно идет его будущая супруга.  
Благо Империи.  
Конечно же.  
Неужели без этого было не обойтись?  
Оскар улыбнулся. Свидетельницы шли за кронпринцессой таким же полицейским нарядом. Им не сбежать. Обоим.  
Да, все обговорено десять раз.  
Да, необходимо избежать волнений.  
Да - она законная наследница, но без мужа ее власть будет шаткой.  
У нее не может быть детей. У него уже есть сын.  
О том, что случится с матерью Феликса, Ройенталь предпочитал не думать. Оберштайн сказал, что уладит эту проблему. Вдаваться в подробности Оскар не стал.  
Приемной матерью ребенку станет императрица Аннерозе.  
Ну и пусть.  
Может не самый плохой выбор.  
Самого Оскара коронуют сразу после свадебной церемонии, и тогда он уже сможет с чистой совестью удавить Оберштайна.  
Наверно, делать это прямо в тронном зале будет не совсем этично, но он еще подумает. Еще есть пара часов.  
Ройенталь поймал взгляд одной из сопровождающих будущую Императрицу. Ах эта девица Мариендорф! Вот уж в ком можно не сомневаться. Если он посмеет прервать церемонию, на которую ей пришлось надеть платье, то фройляйн точно его пристрелит без жалости. В лоб или в затылок - ей будет все равно.

Распорядитель нервничал, но ободряющая улыбка почти Императора его почему-то не успокоила. Невеста была деловита и собрана, свидетели с обеих сторон - напряжены и готовы пресечь малейшую попытку к бегству в зародыше, адмиралы и офицеры ликовали и радовались.  
Оскар держался из последних сил.  
Ему даже захотелось обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию с Айзенахом. В крайнем случае, к нему можно встать спиной.

Когда вечером новоявленного императора перехватили остатки триумвирата, Ройенталь остро пожалел, что все-таки не исполнил угрозу.  
Они мягко оттерли его в направлении общей спальни имперской четы.  
\- Оберштайн, вы сказали, что брак фиктивный!  
\- Ройенталь, - опередил военного министра гросс адмирал. - Фиктивный или нет, но первая брачная ночь должна иметь место.  
\- Мы будем охранять ваш покой за дверью, Ваше Величество. - Оберштайн запнулся, видимо называть Императором не Райнхарда ему было сложно. - Она всего лишь женщина. Одна из.  
"Он еще и ревнует!" - ругнулся про себя Ройенталь. День определенно становился только хуже.

Новоиспеченная супруга белым лебедем вплыла в комнату из смежной спальни.  
\- Ваше Величество, - покорно склонила она голову в поклоне.  
Ройенталь налил себе в бокал приготовленное шампанское и сделал глоток. Ему не нравилась эта комната, эта кровать, эта женщина и вся эта затея целиком. Отдельно ему не нравилась охрана за дверью.  
Не смутившись, новоявленная императрица подошла к сервировочному столику и налила себе шампанское сама. Взгляд ее был устремлен вниз, ресницы робко опущены, и Ройенталь даже почувствовал укол совести. В конце концов, мужчина тут он. И он должен хотя бы вести себя прилично. Им жить в печали и радости пока смерть не разлучит.  
Ну или пока кто-то из них не свалится с лошади и не свернет себе шею.  
В королевских семьях случалось разное...

Ройенталь оперся спиной на входную дверь. Та была заперта и на легкий нажим не поддалась. В принципе оставалось еще окно.  
Видимо почетный караул за дверью услышал, что он подошел.  
\- Держись, всего одна ночь, - сказали голосом Миттермайера.  
\- Благо Империи, - добавили голосом Оберштайна.  
Прекрасно. Оставалось надеяться, что они не передерутся у замочной скважины, подглядывая.

Того, что дверь в смежную комнату откроется снова, Ройенталь не ожидал никак.  
В комнату прошла фройляйн Мариендорф с книжкой в одной руке и статуэткой наперевес. Водрузив произведение искусства на комод и ни слова не говоря, залезла с ногами на подоконник, открыв прихваченную литературу.  
Оскар откашлялся.  
Его проигнорировали.  
Он откашлялся еще раз.  
Фройляйн подняла на него мечтательные глаза и уведомила:  
\- А вдруг Ее Величеству захочется попить среди ночи? Не вы же пойдете за водой?  
Император вздохнул видимо очень тяжело, так как из-за двери его начали скороговоркой успокаивать на два голоса.  
Аннерозе же любовно погладила статуэтку, и Оскару пришлось обратить внимание на предмет.  
Олицетворяла фигурка видимо какого-то древнего божка плодородия, потому что мужчина был обнажен, а его выдающиеся данные, находящиеся в полной боевой готовности, были весьма реалистичного размера. Таким образом, фигурка по форме больше напоминала молот, с такой весьма эргономичной рукоятью, чем просто украшение комода.  
"Интересно, откуда у них такой формы статуэтка?.." - задумался Ройенталь, но Аннерозе, будто прочитал его мысли, ответила.  
\- Ах, ее так любил Фридрих. Не бойтесь, все продезинфицировано.  
Оскар почувствовал, что белеет.  
Дверь была заперта крепко, если что за ней дежурили. Путь через окно был отрезан.  
Похоже, ему все-таки придется возлюбить эту женщину с печальными коровьими глазами, иначе она продемонстрирует ему традиции старого Рейха.  
Почему-то Оскар был уверен, что объектом демонстрации будет именно он.

\- Знаете, многим мужчинам нравится массаж простаты, - улыбнулась императрица, оглаживая фигурку.  
Фройляйн демонстративно углубилась в чтение.  
За дверью сдавлено хмыкнули.

Ройенталь понял, что у него есть шанс стать самым кровавым тираном в истории Рейха.

***  
В этот день некогда Оскар фон Ройенталь, а теперь просто Император Оскар стал отцом во второй раз.  
Младший сын был светловолос и, в общем миловиден. Впрочем, в младенцах Кайзер не разбирался.  
Тем более что мальчик приходился сыном не столько ему, сколько приемным сыном его супруги. При мысли о том, как назвать ту родственную связь, которая была между ними, голова шла кругом.  
Сын. Просто сын.  
Сын любовницы его жены от предыдущего Кайзера.  
Прекрасно.  
Если у него сын от любовницы, то почему у его жены не может быть сына от любовницы? Ну хорошо, почему у любовницы его жены не может быть ребенка от брата его жены?  
Думать об этом на трезвую голову Ройенталю было противопоказано.  
Тем более что если бы он согласился с предложением устранить возможного претендента на трон прямо сейчас, то о конных прогулках стоило бы забыть надолго. Или, в соответствии с привычками молодости, его беззащитная супруга предпочла бы что-то более надежное, к примеру, яд?  
Покорная, послушная, занимающаяся благотворительностью и садами она никогда не лезла в политику. Оставаясь неумолимо жесткой в принципиальных для нее вопросах.

Оскар положил сына в колыбель. Рядом мальчики смотрелись просто дико.  
Темненький и светлый.  
Один - его копия. Другой - копия жены.  
Ему придется к этому привыкнуть.  
По крайней мере, к нему в спальню супруга не лезет. Хотя не факт, что она бы удивилась происходящему там.

**ОО-83. Оскар фон Ройенталь | (/) Вольфганг Миттермайер | (/) Пауль фон Оберштайн. Райнхард убит на Урваши. Оберштайн берет в заложники Миттермайера. Действия Ройенталя. Жанр и рейтинг любой.**

\- Ну, и что тут у нас происходит? - Ройенталь раздраженно покачал головой.  
\- Тут происхожу я, - Миттермайер вольготно развалился, насколько позволяла кровать.  
\- Вот меня интересует, как же ты, человек нехороший, попался.  
\- Я был несколько … ээ.. деморализован известными событиями. - Миттермайер на секунду стал серьезным. - Но сейчас могу тебя поздравить, ты тоже попался. Надеюсь, что Оберштайн обеспечит нам двухместную камеру?  
Волк все-таки встал со своего лежбища и прижался к другу.  
\- Рад, что ты живой.  
\- Взаимно, - обнял его Ройенталь.  
Локи, он действительно боялся, что с Миттермайером что-то произойдет. Только этот страх не дал ему сорваться. Но сейчас - пьянящая радость от понимания, что все еще может быть хорошо.

\- Я помешал? - вкрадчивый голос Оберштайна спутать невозможно ни с чем.  
Ройенталь и не подумал выпустить любовника и старого друга из объятий.  
\- Продолжайте, продолжайте, я подожду. Понимаю, вы переволновались. Недели разлуки и прочее. Опять-таки второго шанса может не быть.

Оскар молча начал расстегивать на Миттермайере рубашку.  
\- Ты что? Прямо тут? - Вольф накрыл его руку ладонью, пытаясь остановить.  
\- Другого шанса может не быть, это раз. А два - у меня есть план.

Любовная игра превращается в эротичный спектакль, к которому невозможно остаться равнодушным. Достаточно того как пристолько он смотрит за тем, как губы Миттермайера ласкают член Оскара.  
Оберштайн почти загипнотизирован этим зрелищем, и позволяет подтянуть себя ближе. Теперь они стоят, целуясь, плечом к плечу и Миттермаер, не вставая с колен, ласкает уже обоих.  
В какой-то момент Рйоенталь понимает, что сам потерял контроль над происходящим и что это его ласкают в четыре руки медленно подводя к кровати. Вольф тихо шепчет ему на ухо: “У меня тоже есть план”.

Утром Ройенталь просыпается с ломотой во всем теле. Она была бы более приятной, если бы они спали на какой-нибудь роскошной кровати. Впрочем именно спали они меньшую часть ночи.   
“С добрым утром”. Его целует сначала один любовник, потом второй.  
\- Прости, - виновато улыбается Миттермайер. Его превосходительство убедил меня в том, что тебя надо срочно отозвать из “изоляции” и дать выпустить пар.  
\- А теперь, когда все немного успокоились и отдохнули, - по лицу Оберштайна как всегда ничего невозможно прочесть. - Мы бы хотели обсудить с вами кандидатуру следующего Императора.  
Ройенталь обещает себе, что обязательно трахнет этих двоих. Сначала по-очереди, а потом - вместе. Как только чуть-чуть пройдет боль в заднице.

 **ОО-72. Оберштайн / Кирхайс, Н+. "Передается ли совесть половым путем?"**  
\- Не боитесь,что совесть передается половым путем?  
\- Я предохранялся.

**ОО-129. Ройенталь / Лоэнграмм. "Вот так выглядит любовь, майн кайзер". R+**

Наверно Его Величество забыл, что назначил аудиенцию на это время. На столе - полупустая бутылка вина, а в руке, снятый с шеи, тот самый медальон.  
Райнхард вглядывается пристально, будто пытаясь там, внутри золотой побрякушки, найти ответы на все вопросы, которые толкь были, есть или будут.  
Страшно прервать тишину - словом, но Ройенталь знает точно: в прошлом нет ответов. Только один бесконечный вызов, да зудящая, незаживающая рана.  
И покой и тепло могут быть только в настоящем. В тот краткий момент жизни, когда будущее еще не настало, а прошлое превратилось в тени. Каждый шаг, каждое движение - момент между настоящим и прошлым. Оскар чувствует, как вселенная за его спиной с каждым шагом проваливается в небытие, чтобы навсегда остаться там, уже неизменной. Тем, куда нет возврата.  
Ладонь ложится на медальон, закрывая его. Этот маленький кусочек прошлого, который Ранйхард всегда носит с собой зажат сейчас между их ладонями. Пойман, как в клетку. И не вырваться из нее.  
Не сломает прутья ни легкое касание губами губ, скулы, виска. А руки на его шее - только укрепят эту стену, чтобы прошлое не смогло прорваться в здесь и сейчас.  
Райнард кажется потеряным, без этого кусочка себя, без своего прошлого, сжатого до золота на шее и, может именно по-этому, так по-детски, доверчиво открыт. Так остро отзывается на торопливые прикосновения.  
Ройенталь старается быть нежным. Тот бесчисленный опыт, за который он иногда проклинает себя, ведь перебирая людей таки не смог найти того, ради которого стоило бы знать и уметь все это, может быть будет нужен как раз в этот вечер. Его триумф как любовника. Как внимательного партнера, чтобы Его Император, стыдливо покрасневший, когда остался обнаженным, забыл смущение и робость.  
Тренированное тело привычно расслабляется, впуская в себя Райнхарда так, как впускает его разум Оскара, его сердце и душа. Он позволяет владеть собой, получая острое, болезненное наслаждение от того как полно он сейчас принадлежит этому человеку.  
После, Оскар одевает Райнхарда так, как, наверно, одевал бы ребенка. Стараясь не целовать, даже украдкой.  
И в завершение - каменно тяжелый сейчас медальон. Он льдинкой выскальзывает из ладони, занимая положенное место.  
"Вот так выглядит любовь, майн кайзер".  
Одевшись, Оскар идет к двери. Ему нет больше места в этом настоящем, он осыпался в небытие вместе с этими минутами близости.

Ладонь Райнхарда упирается в створку двери, не давая открыть ее.  
\- Вам никто не давал права уходить без разрешения, Ройенталь, - Райнхард запинается, но все-таки может подобрать слова. - Я не из тех ваших партнеров, от кого можно просто так уйти.  
Оскар чувствует, как горячая голова упирается ему в спину. Райнхард продолжает:  
\- Может быть... выпьем?

**ОО-81. Оскар фон Ройенталь. После смерти стал вампиром и временами наведывается к тем, кого любил. "Может, воткнуть в него ещё один кол?". А-**

Запершись в спальне, Вольфганг Миттермайер срочно набирал личную защищенную линию военного министра. В дверь ломились с нечеловеческой силой, и пальцы адмирала соскальзывали с клавиш. Но наконец-то связь установилась.  
\- Приезжайте. Срочно! Я не могу больше! - Вольф честно пытался гасить подступающую панику и выглядеть достойно. Хвала Одину, Оберштайн схватывал все на лету.  
Военный министр кивнул.  
\- Помните, ваша задача отвлечь его и не дать подобраться к Его Величеству. Императору ни к чему лишние волнения, тем более, что у них с супругой только снова наладились отношения. Визит … эээ... был бы не желателен.  
\- Да все я прекрасно понимаю! - Вольф был готов удавить Оберштайна. Лучше бы приезжал вместо того, чтобы болтать.  
\- Держитесь. Вы нужны Империи!  
\- А еще я нужен своей жене! – выкрикнул Ураганный, но собеседник уже отключился.  
Несчастная дверь слетела с петель, и в комнату ворвался ныне покойный Оскар фон Ройенталь. 

Нужную комнату Оберштайн нашел без труда. Там, на широкой кровати сцепились двое. Вглядевшись чуть более пристально, Оберштайн все-таки смог вычленить кто сверху. Миттермайер из последних сил пытался удовлетворить бывшего любовника. Видно было, что Ураганному приходится нелегко.

Оберштайн еще раз скептически осмотрел картину, а потом, погладив прикрывшего от удовольствия глаза Ройенталя по голове, сказал тихо.  
\- Миттермайер, как вы думаете, может быть если воткнуть в него еще один... кол, то он угомонится?  
\- Ну вставляйте... - не прерываясь, согласился Вольф. - Попытка не пытка.

Оскар фон Ройенталь, превратившийся после смерти в вампира и наведывающийся периодически к любимым людям с категорическим требованием секса, уже изрядно измотал генштаб.

**ОО-10. Аннерозе / Фридрих фон Гольденбаум. Первая ночь и утро после нее. Возможно POV. Рейтинг на усмотрение автора. Желательно не H!**

Фридрих тепло улыбнулся. Эта девочка, девушка была удивительно милой и трогательной. Совсем нежной и невинной в этой трогательной ночной рубашке.  
даже была некоторая прелесть в том, что она скрывала все тело. В женщине должна быть тайна. загадка.  
Осторожно он обнял девушку. Та чуть вздрогнула, когда уверенные мужские руки откинули волосы, и ее покровитель поцеловал в шею.  
\- Ну же, моя хорошая, не бойся. Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.  
\- Я не боюсь.  
Твердость в голосе тоже порадовала императора. Это хорошо, что не боится.  
Он потянул завязки на шее, и ночная рубашка упала к ногам юной красавицы.  
Фридрих обомлел.  
Тело девушки было туго стянуто ремнями сложного корсета. Лиф вызывающе подчеркивал маленькую девичью грудь, на маленьких трусиках с разрезом явно было предусмотрено крепление.  
\- Я не боюсь, - повторила она твердо. - Его превосходительство герр Гриммельсгаузен был так любезен, что проинструктировал меня как себя вести, чтобы произвести на вас впечатление.

В девстве юной фаворитки кайзер не сомневался. Этот аспект явно проверили, но ее открытость, смелость и готовность к экспериментам безусловно произвели на него впечатление. Да и в общем дать ей возможность самой решать что и как будет происходить в их первую ночь - явно поможет избегнуть ненужных девичьих стрессов. Надо только чуть подыграть.  
\- Госпожа разрешит мне раздеться? - Фридрих ободряюще улыбнулся. Когда он был помоложе такая улыбка помогала собеседницам расслабиться. Видимо сработало и в этот раз. Чуть замявшаяся от странности происходящего девушка расслабилась и доверчиво улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Разрешаю.  
Фридрих был достаточно опытным мужчиной чтобы понять, что обладательницы такого мягкого голоса часто являются самыми несгибаемыми особами.  
Утром, сползая с кровати и потирая ноющую задницу, Фридрих тихим незлым словом помянул старого приятеля. Фаворитка училась упоительно быстро,

**ОО-1. Август-Самуэль Вален/его же левая рука. Сложные взаимоотношения. Н! А- R+**

Вален с удивлением посмотрел на руку. Рука на него смотреть не стала. У нее не было глаз. Но у нее была душа или по крайней мере сознание. Рука потянулась и погладила Валена по голове.  
Хороший адмирал, хороший...  
Это было приятно, но не обычно. Вален бы предпочел контролировать жизнедеятельность процесса.  
Рука с ним была категорически не согласна и расстегнула ворот кителя.  
Август-Самуэль попытался ее перехватить, но она погрозила адмиралу пальцем.  
"Если сейчас кто-нибудь зайдет, то меня сдадут в дурдом", - подумал Август-Самуэль с интересом наблюдая, как рука, совершенно четко без каких-либо указаний свыше расстегнула мундир и подобралась к рубашке.  
\- В ремонт сдам, - доверительно шепнул хозяин протеза.  
Рука показала средний палец и расстегнула ширинку.  
\- Точно сдам. На переплавку, - эта угроза прозвучала менее уверенно, потому что рука вполне по-хозяйски провела пальцами по члену умелыми движениями приведя его в состояние боевой готовности.  
\- Так нельзя, - Вален шлепнул по протезу здоровой рукой. - Плохая рука плохая.  
Та начала двигаться быстрее, видимо приняв ругань за вариант любовной игры.  
От полной потери контроля над происходящим Вален застонал.  
Потом застонал еще раз. Уже от удовольствия.   
Что вложили в эту модель протеза он не знал и знать не хотел. Рука явно знала свое дело, удерживая на самой грани и не давая кончить.  
Болезненным уколом ревности вопрос - на ком еще она оттачивала свое мастерство?  
Наконец разрешив хозяину кончить рука угомонилась. Выглядела она теперь насытившейся и довольной.  
Ну насколько может выглядеть довольным биомеханический протез.  
\- Надеюсь больше никакого самоуправства? - чувствуя себя последним идиотом спросил Вален.  
Рука успокаивающе погладила его по груди.  
Вален понял, что ему предстоит непростой выбор.

**ОО-146. Феликс Ройенталь. "Будет вам мятеж 2.0!" Отомстить за смерть отца и стать кайзером.**

\- Феликс! Феликс! Ну сколько можно! Я скажу отцу он с тобой поговорит! Нельзя целыми днями просиживать за компьютером!  
\- Ну мама! Мне чуть-чуть осталось! Последний уровень и я больше не буду. Честно-честно!  
\- Опять твой последний уровень!  
\- Ну чуть-чуть! Мне только Императора свергнуть и...  
\- И что?.. - вкрадчивый голос заставил Феликса дрогнуть.  
За выяснением отношений с мамой они оба не заметили, что отец уже вернулся домой и сейчас, поцеловав жену в висок аккуратно выставил ее в коридор.  
Парень понял, что сейчас им предстоит разговор по-мужски.  
\- И во что это ты играешь?..  
\- "Мятеж"... вернее "Мятеж 2.0". Тут новые карты, новые космические бои, а еще она теперь трехмерная! Тут можно помогать Кайзеру воевать с мятежниками, а можно всех победить и самому стать Императором! - радостно протараторил Феликс на секунду забывшись.  
\- Ага.... - процедил Вольф, щелкая клавишами. - Что я хочу тебе сказать...  
\- Что? - Феликс втянул голову в плечи. Он прямо чувствовал, что сейчас ему влетит, и по полной.  
\- А ничего. Хочешь за отца отомстить - учись нормально, балбес малолетний, - Вольф отвесил ребенку подзатыльник. Не сильный, но обидный. - Кто ж так корабли группирует. Отец бы твой не от дырки в груди умер, а от стыда!  
\- А как надо?  
\- А вот об это написано в учебнике по тактике.  
Вольф подошел к книжному шкафу и выцепил нужную книгу, с удовольствием отметив как глаза парня загорелись азартом.  
\- Пап! А там еще сетевая версия есть!  
\- Знаю, - уходя Миттермайер передернул плечами. Он уже втречался в бою по сети с этими двумя оболтусами, но, в отличие от них, был верен своему Императору даже в этом. А мальчишки даже в шутку не вставали по разные стороны фронта.

**ОО-146. Феликс Ройенталь. "Будет вам мятеж 2.0!" Отомстить за смерть отца и стать кайзером.**

Жила была сказка.  
Она спряталась в тугой, чешуйчатый клубок неосторожной фразы.  
Первый раз автор смог пройти мимо, осторожно обойдя что-то, очень напоминающее змею..  
Но следующий путник неосторожным движением разбудил сказку, придав ей облик столь странный, что первый автор, оглянвушись, не смог промолчать.  
Он увидел другу историю. С самого начала, впрочем, может и не до самого конца.

Маленький мальчик, который ждет родителей. Ждет отца.  
А отец не приходит.  
Отец очень занят.  
Он старается изо всех сил - но этого недостаточно.  
Он нужен Рейху. Очень. Нужен жизненно важно, потому что если не он, то кто?  
Проблем больше, чем каалось в начале, а кайзерин... Кайзерин нужна поддержка и помощь.  
И не дать растащить Империю по кускам.

Есть еще второй мальчик, который получит все, по праву рождения.  
Мальчик красивый, как статуэтка. Только никакой.  
На детях гениев... ведь так?  
И этому ребенку должна достаться страна?  
Любимцу, обласканному со всех сторон?  
Которого все ставят в пример, и которого по привычке называют лучшим. Который бледная тень того, кто был до него.  
И даже тот, кого Феликс называл отцом, не видит, что Алек не достоин трона.  
Что страна все равно разваливается, что ее надо встряхнуть огнем и мечом.  
Нарушается то, чего хотел Райнхард. Тот, которого почти боготворил настоящий отец Феликса.  
Империя начинает гнить уже во втором поколении, и получается что все то, из-за чего, ради чего его настоящий отец умер, ради того, чтобы показать, что до сих пор у власти - сильнейший, это все рушится и тонет в болоте.  
И в какой-то момент Феликс перестает считать Волка отцом.  
Где-то не договорили, где-то кто-то лишний раз сказал, что Феликс - Волков приемыш.  
Где-то не хватило времени, чтобы понять друг друга.

Вся ситуация подстегивается какой-то жуткой жаждой крови и адреналина.  
Только вот в чем проблема.  
Миттермайер, обнаруживший, что рядом с ним оказывается совершенно чужой, неизвестный ему человек, не может пойти против своей присяги.  
Как не пошел против нее много лет назад.  
И сейчас пытается сделать так, как говорит ему его честь, пусть это и не имеет смысла.  
Он проигрывает.  
Только потому, что Феликс не может не выйграть. Он моложе. Злее. И он держится на своей ненависти, да на понимании, что если маятник стронулся с места, то его нельзя пытаться остановить.

\- Это то, чего ты хотел? - Миттермайер подчеркнуто не повернулся в сторону приемного сына.  
\- Да, - с расстановкой ответил Феликс. - Именно этого.  
С самого детства он мечтал, чтобы златовласый вскормыш корчился у его ног, и чтобы пена на губах. Нет, яд не быстрый. Зачем милосердие к тому, кто не по праву хочет занять трон?  
Править должен достойный.  
Сильный.  
Он - Феликс.  
\- Что ты сделал с матерью?  
\- Она отправилась сопровождать вдовствующую императрицу и графиню Грюневальд в их добровольном затворничестве, вызванном трагической и скоропостижной кончиной юного императора, - новый император милостиво склонил голову, уважая столь мудрое решение.  
Феликс не был чудовищем. К чему убивать тех, кто не является претендентом на трон? Женщин имперская аристократия бы не допустила.  
Можно было бы, конечно, жениться на одной из них, но к чему это, когда у него самого достаточно силы, чтобы взять и удержать власть.  
О семье он подумает позже.  
\- Твой выбор.  
\- Безусловно.  
Оправдываться император не стал. Так же как не стал и говорить, что человека, называющего себя его отцом, ненавидел всю жизнь. За смерть того, родного. Который смотрел на него с портретов. За то, что память об Оскаре фон Ройентале стерли со страниц учебников. За сочувственный взгляды других: "А! Это тот самый! Сын предателя".  
Да. Тот самый. Сын предателя. Дети должны идти дальше отцов, и ему это удалось.  
\- Уведите.  
Охрана не посмела ослушаться. Казнь Вольфганга Миттермайера, решившего поднять мятеж против новой власти, была назначена на вечер.  
Народ судачил, что значит судьба у него такая. Идти против Ройенталей. И что, в отличие от орла, молодой волчонок оказался старому волку не по зубам.

**ОО-74. Оберштайн / любой персонаж (ОМП, ОЖП). Изменить Ройенталю в поисках новизны и остроты ощущений. R+**

\- Гранд-адмирал убьет меня если узнает, - рыжий мужчино торопливо натянул штаны.  
\- Значит ваша задача - выжить, - Оберштайн отвернулся к окну, давая понять, что уже потерял интерес к случайному любовнику.  
\- Но все-таки... Почему именно рыжий?  
Оберштайн обернулся, и мужчина понял, что иногда то, что господин военный министр не умеет улыбаться, - очень здорово.  
\- Знаете... захотелось чего-то новенького, - ровно ответил Оберштайн.  
Сглотнув, гость торопливо поправил одежду и вышел. Ему предстояла самая увлекательная игра. Игра на выживание.


	5. иди сюда я долюблю...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Оскар фон Ройенталь и те с кем он у автора... да... долюбливался  
> Жанр: самостеб

Ройенталь печальный сидел в баре. Сегодня очередной конец октября и очередной его гребанный день рождения.  
Покойный адмирал предавался грустному размышлению о бренности бытия и о том, что было бы если бы он не появился на свет. Возможно многим от этого было только лучше.  
Радовало только то, что в посмертии, которое он по привычке называл Валгаллой было принято отмечать скорее дни смерти, как дни воссоединения, чем дни рождения. Соответственно можно было избежать шумихи и подарков.  
Да. Первые лет сто пятьдесят - двести, говорят отмечали все. Потом надоедало и покойные искали новых развлечений. Некоторые, особо шустрые, отправлялись в перерождение, другие предпочитали глубокий здоровый сон, третьи отправлялись в другие миры.  
Но для этого душа должна была "отсидеться" в загробном мире.

Опрокинув очередную стопку, Оскар скривился. Ну конечно, первым его по заднице шлепнул Миттермайер.  
Дежурное "Поздравляю с днем рождения, желаю счастья в личной жизни", - похоже несло вполне определенный посыл.  
Ладно, по крайней мере легкая "физкультура" поможет отвлечься от излишне философских мыслей.

"С днем рождения", - Оберштайн имел отвратительную привычку подкрадываться незаметно. Он провел ладонью, затянутой в перчатку, по щеке Ройенталя.  
Оскар вздрогнул. Это было гораздо больше, чем просто фраза. Именинник хотел было оглянуться на Миттермайера, чтобы посмотреть как тот отреагирует, но его схватили за прядь, притягивая.  
\- Поздравляю.  
\- Майн Кайзер? - выдавил из себя Оскар, но развить мысль не дала тяжелая ладонь на плече.  
\- И я тоже.  
Не узнать этот голос Ройенталь не мог, тем более, что подошедший прижался к нему щекой, и Райнхард оттянул уже рыжую прядь.

Адальберт фон Фаренхайт стоял чуть поодаль и смотрел. Прерывать кайзера он бы не стал ни за что, тем более, что рано или поздно, подошла бы и его очередь поздравить именинника.


	6. Мой кайзер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Ройенталь/Райнхард  
> Рейтинг: ПГ-13  
> Предупреждение: АУ, ООС.  
> Благодарность: кису, что прошерстил надеюсь, что я не запуталась в версиях текста \рукалицо\
> 
> По арту  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/3/6/3036565/75662524.jpg

Волосы расплавленным золотом скользят между пальцев.

Так просто, когда есть цель. Приподнять за подбородок, целуя.

«Я обязательно вернусь».

Льдисто-голубые глаза смотрят с надеждой. Мужчина старается держать себя в руках. Губы искажает ухмылка. Даже так - он красив. Прекрасен.

«Возвращайся».

Не то насмешка, не то приказ. И только совсем чуть-чуть – просьба.

Ему невозможно отказать. Как невозможно было остаться в стороне. Оказалось так просто, когда знаешь — зачем. Всего лишь слух о том, что этого надменного юношу призвали ко двору вслед за сестрой не просто так. Может, старый Фридрих и не думал о таком, его наверняка более чем устраивала покладистая и неразговорчивая госпожа Аннерозе... но уже было не остановиться.

Достаточно пары флотов на орбите да нескольких проверенных друзей. Аристократы как никто трясутся за свою шкуру и под угрозой смерти согласятся на все. Даже короновать бастарда. Хотя - надо отдать должное Имперской медицине. После правильной постановки вопроса они доказали законность его происхождения. А несогласные замолчали быстро.

Ройенталь усмехнулся про себя. Как удачно он спас уже бывшую фаворитку от покушения. Пусть и не Императорское это дело, но так сложились звезды. Хотя, с другой стороны, именно он отвечает за своих подданных. Ему есть дело до каждого.

Райнхард в тот вечер пришел сам. Ледяное завораживающее высокомерие в каждом жесте. Так не благодарят, так приказывают. Из него самого вышел бы прекрасный Император, но Оскар оказался быстрее. Так получилось.

Разговор с холодным мальчишкой как с равным. Не настаивать, не приказывать - просто заинтересовать. Раз, другой. У него действительно острый ум, и можно подождать, когда он приедет после учений с докладом. Ну и пусть не по статусу такое внимание. Хотя кому какое дело? Может, Император благоволит к молодым дарованиям, причем в разных областях.

Снова — наглухо закрытый, как броней, строгой военной формой и ореолом собственной гордости. Едкий, язвительный — он не боялся быть собой рядом с Кайзером. Пожалуй они стоили друг друга. И был достоин стоять за плечом в бою - мальчишка умен, решителен, отважен... но сложно не отвлекаться, когда белобрысая голова наклоняется почти к самому лицу в ожидании приказа.

Ждать.

Ждать до тех пор, пока Райнхард не вырастет настолько, чтобы можно было оставить его наместником на время военной кампании - и плевать, что говорят другие. Ему не место в сражении. Теперь уже просто нельзя взять юношу в бой, фарфоровая красота оказалась болезнью, он должен лечиться. Он должен жить.

Усмехаться, когда Миттермайер сокрушенно качает головой. Это был славный скандал, но все-таки Император тут он. И с ним не спорят.

Ждать и дождаться.

Врач быстро меняет повязку на плече. Просто царапина, но самым лучшим лекарством - двери, распахнутые властной рукой. И когда юноша превратился в уверенного в себе мужчину? Когда мальчишка, который прятался в холодность как в доспехи, научился одним движением золотой брови выгонять медика, и не просто из комнаты, а из спальни Императора?

Тонкие пальцы проверяют бинт, он смотрит взволнованно - и невозможно отвести взгляд. Не дожидаясь, пока Райнхард порывисто встряхнет головой, чтобы убрать челку со лба, дотронуться, поправить ее самому.

Так близко тот, о котором мечтал столько времени. Рука скользит по щеке, дальше, к затылку. Простит ли меня твой рыжий друг? Или он давно уже счастлив с твоей сестрой? Простишь ли меня ты?

Нет, конечно же, я не смеюсь над тобой. Мне просто нравится тебя целовать. Я так долго этого ждал. Ждал, когда ты придешь сам.

***

Император прикрыл глаза, отгоняя воспоминания.

Это ведь просто — когда есть цель. Дотянуть до хорошего стационара. Не дать прикончить себя ни шакалам Альянса, ни этой железяке, которую достали из его плеча. Ведь это входит в его обязанности - не нарушать обещаний, данных Райнхарду.


	7. Что мы делаем?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Что мы делаем?  
> \- Ищем обоснуй.  
> \- А если найдем?...  
> (жизненное)
> 
> Персонажи: Ройенталь/Оберштайн, Миттермайер/Кирхайс  
> Рейтинг: ПГ-13  
> Предупреждение: АУ, ООС, читайте пейринги выше, не бечено. Сгорело конопляное поле.

Зигфрид со вздохом отложил отчет в сторону. Так как официально они с госпожой Аннерозе все еще были супругами, то ему отправляли копию.  
«Госпожа Аннерозе». Кирхайс поморщился.  
Столько времени прошло. Пусть не долгий, но все-таки брак за плечами, а он так и не отучился от этого уважительного обращения. Для него — чуть больше чем женщина. Всегда далекая. Всегда недоступная. Так были счастливы когда поженились, но потом все пошло... странно. Возвращаясь домой он чувствовал себя неуютно: быть на равных не получалось. Она была более опытной, более зрелой во многих вопросах. Он же только в том, что связано с войной. Мягко корректировала его решения, а он чувствовал себя не мужем — защитой и опорой от всех бед, а то ли сыном, то ли младшим братом.  
Нет, дело даже не в постели. В этом он был уверен, так как подчеркнуто не обращал внимание на то, насколько она более раскрепощена. Более уверена. Более изобретательна. Как элементарно чувствуется больший опыт. Может быть слишком подчеркнуто?  
А может дело вовсе не в этом. Не в семейном быте, а в том, что она так и не смогла вырваться из золотой клетки дворца. Супруги обязаны были присутствовать на приемах. Обязаны были быть вместе. Те, кто был готов насыпать битого стекла в балетные туфельки никуда не делись и она все равно была обязана им улыбаться. Как сестра императора. Как супруга Советника.  
Не смог ее спасти, уберечь, оградить от всего этого. Или просто не увидел.  
Нет, они не ругались накануне. Не скандалили, не били посуду. Просто спросил:  
\- Что я могу для тебя сделать, госпожа Аннерозе?  
\- Отпусти меня.

И он отпустил. Это было правильно и нужно. Так было лучше для нее.

Утром она исчезла, оставив короткую записку и... и фотографию, с которой на ступенях магазина с альпинистским снаряжением ему улыбалась и махала рукой короткостриженая блондинка с печальными глазами. Во второй руке была зажата пара билетов.  
Дальше была беготня, гнев Райнхарда, срочное заседание генштаба и попытка разгадать ребус на фотографии. По итогам тянули жребий, и герр Кесслер, срочно написав прошение об отставке, вместе с пособием «Альпинизм для чайников» отбыл в Новые Земли. Дышать горным воздухом и поправлять здоровье.

Сейчас Кирхайс читал очередной отчет и пытался понять: ему кажется, или с каждым разом проскальзывает все больше и больше какого-то лично-трепетного отношения к объекту охраны? И хорошо. Ей будет лучше с человеком более старшим, более опытным. Который действительно сможет ее уберечь и защитить. Жаль что он не смог.

Сейчас уже почти не болит, хотя в самом начале метался неприкаянным. Хотелось с кем-то поговорить. Понять что и как делать дальше. Правильно ли поступил, отпустив, или надо было лучше бороться за семейное счастье? Так получилось, что в один из вечеров, когда он бесцельно бродил по коридорам адмиралтейства, не в силах заставить себя идти в опустевший дом, то встретил Миттермайера. Тот хлопнул его по плечу, заметив знакомую тоску в глазах, и они разговорились. Дома Миттермайера тоже никто не ждал. За несколько лет до этого он потерял жену. Супруги прожили вместе меньше года, когда Эва, почти сразу забеременевшая, умерла в родах.  
Нет, Миттермайер не похоронил себя, не слыл безутешным вдовцом. Но так и не женился снова, и почти не принимал участия в воспитании сына. То ли времени действительно не было, то ли он не очень-то пытался это время найти.  
Кирхайсу казалось, что именно с Вольфом им проще всего понять друг друга.  
С гроссадмиралом Ройенталем о женщинах вообще можно было говорить только в несколько утилитарном плане. Про то, чтобы вести доверительные беседы с Оберштайном, речи не шло. И опять-таки гроссадмирал Ройенталь...  
Райнхард разглядел наконец-то своего секретаря и теперь носился с госпожой Мариендорф по галактике, смотрел китов. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не забудет сделать ей предложение.

Кирхайс педантично подшил отчет в папку к его предшественникам. На душе было тоскливо, будто разбередили старую рану. Пожалуй сегодня стоило выпить. Не просто выпить, а напиться. Причем лучше в хорошей компании. Пододвинув ксебе личный комм, Зигфрид набрал номер.

***  
\- Вольф, - Зигфрид с прищуром посмотрел на собутыльника. Язык слушался плохо. - А почему мы пьем тут, а они — там?  
Миттермайер сосредоточенно проследил куда указывал палец господина советника. Он указывал на господина гроссадмирала и господина военного министра. Господин гроссадмирал безуспешно пытался изобразить скульптуру «Змей обнимает героя древности». Или удушает? Подробностей Вольф уже не помнил, но полотно выходило эпичное. Ройенталь вился вокруг любовника, стараясь переключить внимание только на себя, по крайней мере насколько позволяли рамки приличия. Оберштайн держался стойко и, несмотря на руку на поясе и губы у виска, смог достаточно внятно и членораздельно сделать заказ. Впрочем попыток стряхнуть с себя Ройенталя он не предпринимал.  
\- Они мирятся, - изрек Миттермайер после вдумчивого изучения композиции.  
\- А.... - сказал Кирхайс и нахмурился. Среди высших чинов империи конфликтов быть не должно. - А почему они ругались?  
Задача перед Миттермайером стояла непростая. С одной стороны, не хотелось выдавать подробности, а с другой — извиняющийся Ройенталь представлял из себя зрелище очень любопытное. И было бы жаль, если бы Кирхайс понял только половину происходящего. Вольф пододвинулся к соседу, чтобы было лучше видно дальний столик. Пришлось практически навалиться. Зато так было удобнее прошептать на ухо, чтобы чужие не услышали.  
\- Оберштайн увидел, как из дома выходят трое младших офицеров, и заявил, что для открытия борделя требуется согласие собственника помещения, - сдав друга с потрохами Миттермайер выпрямился. Гости за столиком между ними пересели, и стало плохо видно.  
\- И что? - теперь уже Кирхайс привалился к плечу собутыльника, чтобы было лучше видно. Его чуть качнуло, но Миттерсмайер вовремя его подхватил. Рука осталась на поясе, надежно удерживая господина Советника на стуле.  
\- А ничего. Посмотри как Ройенталь горд, что его приревновали, - Вольф повернул голову, и надежнее перехватил мужчину рядом.

Через некоторое время Зиг поинтересовался  
\- А что мы делаем?..  
\- Целуемся, - озвучил очевидное Миттермайер  
\- Ясно, - ответил Кирхайс.  
И они поцеловались еще немного.  
Парочка за другим столиком помирилась окончательно. Ройенталь чуть было не ввязался в драку, за кривой взгляд в их сторону, но сжатую в кулак руку накрыли ладонью и Оскар, моментально расслабившись, вновь сосредоточил внимание на любовнике.

***  
Кирхайс поморщился и выплюнул листок. Голова болела нещадно, но это было не главное.  
\- Вольф, - спросил он в пространство квартиры.  
\- Кофе?  
\- Да. Но вопрос не в этом.  
Миттермайер заглянул в комнату.  
\- А в чем?  
\- Почему цветок? - Зигфрид сполз с кровати и водрузил горшок с растением на подоконник, где ему было самое место.  
\- Ты сказал, что секс только после свадьбы. Правда я так и не понял кого с кем. И поставил между нами цветок. - Вольфганг закатал съехавший рукав рубашки. Брюки на нем были свои, а рубашку страстно хотелось надеть свежую. Но все, что в квартире, были ему катастрофически велики.  
Мужчины переглянулись и замолчали. То, что смог восстановить из обрывков ощущений Кирхайс было определенно приятным, но уж больно расплывчатым. Судя по тому, что Вольф покраснел и скрылся на кухне, он помнил чуть больше.  
По квартире раздавался приятный аромат кофе.  
Кофе.  
Кофеварка.  
Забыв про головную боль, Кирхайс, рванул на кухню.  
\- Выключи ее!  
\- Что?  
Кирхайс не успел. Кофеварка крякнула и задымилась. Свет в квартире погас — сработал предохранитель.  
\- Просто она перегревается.  
\- Я понял.  
\- Я смогу починить.  
\- Я могу купить новую.  
Мужчины замолчали. Они стояли близко-близко, касаясь друг друга плечами. По комнате плыл аромат свежесваренного кофе и горелой проводки.

Через некоторое время Вольф спросил.  
\- Что мы делаем?..  
\- Целуемся, - озвучил очевидное Кирхайс.  
\- Ясно, - согласился Вольфганг.  
И они продолжили целоваться.


	8. Мой Император

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Ройенталь/Райнхард  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: АУ, оос, и его вылечат я сказал!

Гросс адмирал флота Оскар фон Ройенталь в одиночестве надирается в личных покоях. Если бы кто-то вошел, то вряд ли смог назвать его пьяным, настолько холоден и расчетлив взгляд. Но Ройенталь знает себя и знает, что стоит встать и пол поплывет перед глазами. Поэтому он сидит, и качая в руках бокал, смотрит в стену.  
В голове крутятся постоянно одни и те же картины, не давая забыть. Сжатая в кулаке черная ткань ворота, бесстрастное лицо.  
\- Почему вы не сказали раньше?  
\- Это не было целесообразно.  
Целесообразность — главное для этого человека. Что ему до остального? Может ли он понять до чего иногда может довести молчание?  
Сделав еще один глоток, Ройенталь откидывается на спинку кресла. Снова, опять, призраками прошлого, страшной каруселью - мысли. То, чем он мог бы стать.  
Кайзер болен. Его Кайзер — болен. Галактикой должен править достойный, но если все так, как сказал Обертшайн, то гражданская война... его император не сможет стать во главе армии, значит это будет Миттермайер.  
Отставив бокал Ройенталь смотрит на тонкую линию шрамов на ладони. Боль прекрасно прочищает голову. Тогда бокал раскололся в его руке, пришлось долго чистить битое стекло, перевязывать, и с каждым извлеченным осколком кусочки мозаики вставали на свое место.  
Его Император жаждет войны. Но он покорил галактику для мира. Эта жажда — не более чем тоска по прошлому, по адреналину. Та тоска, когда получаешь желаемое и нечего желать больше.  
Ройенталю знакома она, правда в других войнах. Покоренная женщина не интересна, после того как забрал свой приз. И наступает пустота, когда нечего больше желать.  
Оскар снова берет бокал, вырываясь из круговерти мыслей.  
Наборный паркет в императорском кабинете. Он смог вдоволь насладиться красивым узором, пока стоял преклонив колено. Второй раз в жизни. Первый раз — перед молодой женой друга. Второй раз — сейчас. Когда было не найти слов, когда нельзя сказать, глядя в глаза: «Мой Кайзер. Убейте меня, ведь я почти предал вас. Это была бы честь — умереть от вашей руки». Но необходимо сказать лично. Он не трус, не предатель прятаться за бумагами. Если говорить, то в лицо.  
Мой Кайзер. Мой...  
Вино не помогает прочистить голову, не помогает избавиться от той сцены как от наваждения, и все сплетается в яркий калейдоскоп. Как император поднимает его с колен: «Вам не идет стоять на коленях, Ройенталь, перед кем бы то ни было». Нота сожаления, доля грусти, немного тоски. Райнхард привычно подносит руку к груди, но медальона нет. Ушко, куда вдевается цепь — разболталось, и его отдали в починку.  
Они стоят вплотную друг к другу. Так получилось. И Эмиль, заглядывает в дверь и, бурно краснея, извиняется. Почти убегает.  
Мой Кайзер.  
И глухо стучит сердце.  
«Почему Эмиль так покраснел?»  
Мой Кайзер. Вы иногда так наивны.  
И нет вашего вечного щита, который даже после смерти защищает вас. Защищает так, что никому не подойти ближе. Защищает, обрекая на вечное одиночество, потому что память тянет вас назад, не давая выбраться из замкнутого круга.  
Мой Кайзер.  
У вас мягкие губы и их очень просто целовать. Так ли важно за что умереть, за мятеж или за поцелуй? По крайней мере так — пострадает меньше людей. Только сам виновник.  
Мой Кайзер.  
Вы бесстрашны не только на войне.  
То, что показалось сном, дурманом, пьяным бредом сначала. Когда проснулся утром, а рука затекла так, что не шевельнуть. Золотая макушка на груди, но просыпаясь, Император сжал не медальон, а его ладонь.

Ройенталь в ненависти швыряет об стену бокал. Сегодня ему довольно пить. Чтобы этому господину военному министру вечно мерзнуть в Хель. Почему он сказал так поздно? Почему когда спрашиваешь Императора о здоровье, тот только отводит взгляд?  
Прикрыть глаза. Собраться и вытащить себя из кресла.  
Пол пытается ускользнуть, но есть стол, опора кровати. Дойти, раздеться. Упасть. Он завтра должен быть в форме. Кажется, наконец-то найден достойный противник для его Императора. Уговорить, чтобы он с таким же азартом боролся за себя, как до этого боролся за страну. В конце концов он и есть сейчас — живое воплощение Империи. А Ройенталь, как и в обычном бою - встанет за его плечом.


	9. Джен, гет, слэш объемом до 500 слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен, гет, слэш объемом до 500 слов

**Название: Биттенфельд | Оберштайн**  
 **Размер:** 460 слов  
 **Дата:** 10 May 2012 @ 06:13 pm

Невыносимо. Этот человек умудряется вывести его из себя, даже не находясь рядом. Просто несколькими распоряжениями.  
Как он вообще смеет!  
Не выдержав, Биттенфельд врывается в кабинет к Оберштайну, чтобы швырнуть в лицо бумаги, слова. В этот раз не будет свидетелей. Нет вездесущего Фернера, и пусть его только посмеют не выслушать.  
\- Как? Как Вы посмели?!  
Слова застревают в горле. За столом - изможденный старик. Мешки под глазами, четко очерченные скулы. Явно сильно похудел. Раньше - только две седые пряди, обрамляющие лицо. Сейчас - почти целиком седой. Последний раз они виделись на похоронах Его Величества, и времени прошло не так много.   
\- Что посмел? Это обычное распоряжение по флоту.  
И голос совсем потухший. Безразличный. Будто он не   
жив на самом деле. Снова накатывает ярость.  
Биттенфельд почти как в тот раз тянется через стол, хватая Военного МИнистра за китель. Встряхивает несколько раз.  
\- Как Вы посмели выжить, когда Он мертв!  
Хочется ударить по лицу. Он бы ударил, если бы Оберштайн не был в его руках - тряпичной куклой. Марионеткой, выполняющей заложенную программу, когда все зрители уже разошлись.   
\- Мне вызвать охрану?  
\- Не стоит, - небрежно выпустить ткань. - Я сам уйду.  
Хлопнуть дверью, отдышаться.  
Оберштайн с трудом поднимается из-за стола. Проклятые протезы. От встряски прошел сбой, и голова просто раскалывается. Невозможно, немыслимо. Такого не было уже очень и очень давно. Надо срочно достать сменную пару. Всего два шага до шкафа. Ну же. И пытка закончится.  
Но снова открывается дверь.  
Биттенфельд видит, скрюченную фигуру, которая пытается выйти из-за стола.  
Оберштайн понимает голову, пытаясь держать лицо, но не получается. Судорога за судорогой. Он хватается за голову.  
Слепой старик - жалкое зрелище. Некстати подумалось, что Фернер уж точно знал, что в таких случаях надо делать. Наверно менять эти железяки в глазах.  
\- Где?  
\- Ящик рядом с окном.  
Чудесно! Кто бы мог подумать. Он предлагает помощь Оберштайну, а тот ее безропотно принимает.  
Мир поменялся и явно не в лучшую сторону.  
Наконец испорченные протезы лежат на столе. Оберштайн с облегчением массирует виски.  
\- Любите фильмы ужасов?  
\- Всегда мечтал....  
Он не успевает договорить.  
Оберштайн поднимает веки.  
Биттенфельда всегда считал, что за время службы в армии привык если не ко всему, то ко многому. Но пустые глазницы, в глубине которых установлены гнезда контакты... Его кидает вперед, и хватаясь за край столешницы, он прижимает к ней господина Военного Министра.  
\- Только посмейте. Вы отправитесь под трибунал. - шепот, яростный, злой, ожесточенный, почти с присвистом - прямо в ухо.  
Биттенфельд выпрямляется.  
\- Наконец-то! И не смейте скисать. Кого тогда мне останется ненавидеть?  
Развернувшись четко, как на плацу печатая шаг, Фритц-Йозеф уходит. Ее не хватало наблюдать, как эти железяки ставятся обратно. Хотя любопытно было бы узнать, за что его грозились отправить под трибунал? Потому что ему-то всегда было любопытно посмотреть, что там, под веками. Ну и посмотрел... на свою голову.

**Название: Излечиться от слепоты**  
 **Размер:** 298 слов  
 **Дата:** 20 February 2012 @ 12:04 am

\- Спасибо, Эмиль, можете идти. Я побуду с ним.  
\- Спасибо, фройляйн.  
Такой горячий, жар так и не спадает. Волосы разметались по подушке. Усатый врач сказал, что жаропонижающие исказят картину поэтому насколько можно справляться своими силами. Но как доверить его сиделке? Только если Эмилю. Или самой себе.  
Хильда протирает лоб влажной губкой. Он открывает глаза, сбрасывает руку, резко садится на кровати:  
\- Всем флотам!  
\- Шш... все хорошо, - она укладывает его на постель и снова протирает лицо. Бредит. Все еще, но это пройдет.  
Он берет ее за руку...  
\- Кто это? Так темно. Кто это?  
\- Это я, ваше Величество. Все хорошо, мы победили.  
\- Хорошо. Только почему же так темно, фройляйн, - он прижимается лицом к ладони, берет ее в руку. - Можно я прикоснусь к вам. Поверить, что вы здесь.  
\- Врач сказал, что возможна временная слепота, вы поправитесь. Обязательно поправитесь.  
Очень страшно подносить его ладонь к лицу, он точно почувствует слезы. Зачем ему знать о ее слезах?.. Но она все равно берет его ладонь, прижимает к щеке. Он очерчивает брови, нос, пальцы путаются в коротких локонах. Он впервые ослеп. Эта беспомощность и неизвестность, и единственный якорь сейчас - ее лицо. Он, наверно, никогда ее так внимательно не рассматривал, как сейчас "смотрит" кончиками пальцев.  
Рука снова безвольно падает на кровать. Он провалился в тяжелое, муторное забытье. Снова будет метаться по кровати, она - смачивать его лоб и поить лекарствами. Потом он посмотрит на нее совсем ясным взглядом и скажет "Спасибо". Просто за то, что она рядом, что он не один на один со своими страхами, кошмарами, призраками.  
Эмиль зайдет через несколько часов, с новыми лекарствами, готовый сменить фройляйн. Но побоится потревожить. Потому что, они оба спят. Она - уронив голову на кровать, и он очень крепко держит ее за руку, боясь выпустить, боясь потерять.

**Название: Ландыши**  
 **Размер:** 428 слов  
 **Дата:** 31 August 2011 @ 01:20 pm  
Дом спит. Дети разошлись по комнатам, слуги уснули. Даже кошка вернулась с охоты, честно положив добычу у входа. Не спит только женщина в кресле у камина. Ноги укрыты теплым пледом, на коленях книжка с переложенной между страниц веткой ландыша. Читательница дошла до этих забытых, высушенных листков и замечталась о чем-то. Взгляд рассеяно блуждает по каминной полке, останавливаясь то на одной, то на другой фотографии.  
Вот они, совсем еще юные, на торжественном новогоднем торжестве. Стоит только прикрыть глаза, как женщина заново окунается в трепет и предвкушение первого новогоднего бала. Никак не могла понять, почему из стайки подруг он выбрал именно ее. Загадочный молодой человек за весь вечер не проронил не слова, но она не чувствовала, что он стесняется или робеет. Он так уверенно кружил ее в танце, будто всегда ждал только этого вечера. Галантно поцеловал руку на прощание и исчез, так и не представившись, и не спросив, как ее зовут. Шепоток подруг расставил все на свои места: «Странный кавалер тебе достался, но ведь красавец, один из лучших на курсе, из хорошей семьи».  
Первый раз вне стен училища он нашел ее в парке. Долго шел чуть сзади, пока она не заметила и не улыбнулась. Конфеты, милые сувениры, травяные чаи с Феззана, полевые цветы, букетик ландышей, положенный на раскрытую книгу, зачитавшейся на скамейке девушке. Через несколько недель, она не представляла своих прогулок без мерной, уверенной поступи рядом. Привыкла узнавать его по шагам, а не по голосу.  
Мать была покорена зелеными глазами и ровным характером, отец – игрой в шахматы.  
Воспоминания мелькают как белки в листве. Так и не покорившийся вихор, тихое, но уверенное «да», на скромной церемонии. Первое посещение клуба офицерских жен. Сводки с фронта, ожидание новостей с замиранием сердца…. Он возвращался снова и снова. Незыблемый, уверенный как скала Она всегда верила ему, а он каждый раз говорил, что вернется. Тогда зачем накручивать себя новостями о сотнях смертей?.. Тем более что тогда, она уже ждала первенца.  
Женщина улыбнулась. Как были удивлены его соратники, когда минуты внеочередной связи с домом, положенные при рождении ребенка, он молчал. И смотрел на нее с малышом так, будто обязан был навсегда запомнить каждую черточку, каждую новую морщинку, роды прошли тяжело, каждый волосок на голове его сына.  
Единственный раз она видела, как ее супруг вышел из себя. Будто пойманный в клетку северный ветер он метался по комнате, возможно в первый раз жалея, что не научился выражать чувства словами. Врач не устоял перед ураганом, и супругу было разрешено присутствовать при вторых родах.

Женщина любовно разглаживает хрупкий засохший листок. За годы совместной жизни она поняла - муж всегда рядом. Надо просто закрыть глаза, услышать тишину и он появится из темноты. 

**Название: Не такая влюбчивая баронесса**  
 **Размер:** 385 слов  
 **Дата:** 05 September 2011 @ 01:21 am

Тени скользят по узорным стенам чайной гостиной. Маленький столик разделяет двух женщин, но ничто не может разделить воспоминания. Когда давно знаешь друг друга, в частых встречах нет необходимости. Да и не так много времени у первой императрицы нового рейха времени, которое она может посвятить друзьям.  
Баронесса фон Вестфален любуется скупыми, уверенными движениями хозяйки.  
Хильда сама разливает горячую янтарную жидкость в тонкий фарфор.  
\- «Мой маленький паж», называли вы меня когда-то.  
\- Я? Да как я могла даже подумать такое! – передразнивает Магдалена свое же воспоминание.  
Фразы, слова, интонации цепляются друг за друга. Баронесса до малейшей детали помнит ту сцену, много-много лет назад: фройляйн Мариендорф вела себя так подчеркнуто по-мужски, что Магдалене все время хотелось ее поддразнить. «Я не уверена, но вы умеете ездить в мужском седле?» – преувеличенно серьезно спросила она тогда. Хильда тут же приняла вызов: напряглась, нахмурила брови и разве что не задрала хорошенький носик: «Я?.. да как вы могли подумать!..». Баронесса чуть наклонила голову наслаждаясь зрелищем, но увы, Хильда слишком быстро взяла себя в руки: «Вы угадали, я предпочитаю мужское седло». «Мой маленький паж, вы так очаровательны, когда злитесь. Пойдемте быстрее, Пьер привез какую-то новинку с Феззана». Легкое касание пальцами ладони, как приглашение в сказку. А сколько еще было этих прикосновений, объятий, поцелуев…  
Смех в гостиной звучит отголоском того лета.  
\- Как кречет? Все еще верен вам?  
\- Кьяк прекрасен. Все-таки это совершенно особенное чувство, когда свободная, дикая, гордая птица прилетает на зов.  
\- Как знать, Магдалена, может быть, именно это называется дружбой?  
Баронесса прячет улыбку в чашке. Императрице, наверно, лучше не знать, что она сама напоминает маленького кречета. Оставить ее около себя, пусть даже в самой лучшей золотой клетке, было бы преступлением. Пусть в клетках сидят те ее питомцы, которые не смогут выжить на свободе.  
Часы бьют пять.  
\- Баронесса, вы бы знали, как я иногда скучаю по вашим веселым классам. Вы – прекрасная учительница, но я так и не смогла превзойти вас в умении жить.  
\- Вы добились других успехов, моя кайзерин, - Магдалена почтительно склоняет голову. С последним ударом часов сказка закончится, Императрица вернется на трон, а баронесса к подопечным музыкантам, поэтам и певцам.  
Госпожа Аннерозе неслышно заходит в комнату и кладет руку на плечо сидящей Хильдегарде. Та привычным движением накрывает ее своей ладонью и, повернувшись, с такой нежностью смотрит на кронпринцессу, что баронесса в который раз убеждается: фройляйн была прилежной ученицей.

 **Название: Призрак Кирхайса утром**  
 **Размер:** 197 слов  
 **Дата:** 31 August 2011 @ 06:36 pm

Он почти спит. Такой расслабленный, красивый. Хочется провести пальцами по волосам, но нельзя. Иногда, кажется - протяни руку, и стеклянная стена дрогнет, рассыплется от простого человеческого тепла. Но нельзя. Он сам себе дал слово, а он никогда не нарушает данных обещаний. Стоять тут, и не один и не с ним. Ждать непонятно чего, и неясно, зачем это. Зачем это солнце, которое разбудит его, разрушит очарование сна, настанет новый день, такой же как и другие. Иногда хочется продлить восход, задержаться в этом миге тишины, спокойствия, когда просто можно быть рядом, не думая о том кто ты - тень или нет. Не думать о том, не сгорит ли он дотла, в столбе солнечного света. Ведь только сам свет может не отбрасывать тени.  
Невозможно уйти и остаться тоже невозможно. Существует только здесь и сейчас, между двумя ударами сердца. Ни один, ни другой так и не узнают, кто выстроил эту стену и зачем она. Остается только ждать.  
А слепящее утреннее солнце неумолимо встает над горизонтом. Первые лучи снова предадут усталость и озабоченность такому красивому лицу. В который раз бледная рука сожмет медальон, и он будет вспоминать обрывки сна, в котором кажется, они снова были почти детьми. И их снова было двое.

**Название: Зимний вечер**  
 **Размер:** 349 слов  
 **Дата:** 15 August 2011 @ 01:47 pm 

В зимнем парке тихо и пустынно. Мерно стучит трость о каменные плиты дорожки. Высокий, статный, седой старик идет по аллее, ведущей к особняку. На мгновенье он сбился с ритма. Все-таки перегрузил старую рану и приходится остановиться. Прикрыть глаза, чтобы переждать вспышку боли. Неужели уже 30 лет прошло между этим спокойным вечером и круговертью теракта. Да, он солдат, но может ли солдат запомнить все детали боя? Нет. Только покачивание автомобиля в очередной поездке в генеральное управление Хайнессена. Он - генерал-губернатор, лицо и руки Императора в половине галактики. Раз за разом тогда он прокручивал в памяти слова кайзера: ”Если считаете себя достойнее - можете бросить мне вызов”. Можете... можете... может ли он? Достоин ли? Размышления тогда оборвались жестко. Вспышка, боль. Он не успел ни сгруппироваться, ни понять что произошло. Терраисты совершили атаку на кортеж, но охрана отбилась. Почти удачно. Почти - потому что больше месяца он провел тогда в клинике. И на всю жизнь получил напоминание о чуть было не совершенной глупости. Ведь Император вышел из покушения невредимым, а он - нет. Что ж, цена за чуть не сделанную ошибку была приемлемой. Белый потолок, перекошенное лицо Эльфриды - она так надеялась, что он не придет в сознание. А он очнулся, выжил, встал, назло ей, назло родителям, назло миру. Пошатываясь, еще в бреду, пошел по коридору, раны открылись и он оставлял за собой тонкий кровавый след. Никак не мог найти место, где он должен быть. Никак не мог найти капитанский мостик Тристана. Пол так и норовил уйти из под ног, стены предательски сужались, но Оскар должен был дойти. Люди шарахались от него, кто-то пытался вернуть адмирала в палату, но робел перед властным взглядом и повелительным жестом. Только Волк не робел. Он появился, будто призрак и насильно вернул бредящего друга в палату. Миттельмайер говорил тогда много, яростно, зло: про долг, про клятву, про Кайзера, про семью... что Волк считает себя его семьей.  
Старик встряхнул головой, отгоняя видение прошлого. Скривился от сентиментального порыва. После чего продолжил отмерять шаги до парадного входа. Снова замер, хищно втянул носом воздух, развернулся и указал тростью на дерево и скульптуру за спиной.  
\- Я жду.  
Два паренька лет десяти выбежали из своих укрытий. Близнецы воровато прятали приготовленные снежки. И в этот раз им не удалось застать деда врасплох, но ничего, они еще ему покажут, что достойны продолжить его род.

**Название: Хватит!**  
 **Размер:** 181 слово  
 **Дата:** 15 May 2011 @ 11:45 pm

Каждый год шестнадцатого декабря Вольфганг в одиночестве напивается в кабинете. Каждый год утром семнадцатого декабря Эва забирает мыть два стакана, из которых один всегда полный. Каждый год в эти дни Феликс старается реже попадаться Волку на глаза. Ему кажется, что отец смотрит, будто сквозь него.   
Шестнадцатого декабря четырнадцатого года НР Феликс Миттельмайер тайком пробрался в кабинет отца и спрятался там.

Волк механическим движением наливает виски в два стакана. Будь прокляты те, кто скажут, что он сентиментален, но это те самые два стакана. Одни и те же, из года в год. Он слишком погружен в себя, в те события двенадцатилетней давности. В кабинете горит только маленькая настольная лампа. Он поднимает стакан.  
\- Прозит, - говорит он в пустоту.  
Звяканье стекла кажется выстрелом в тишине.  
\- Прозит, - отвечает ему худой черноволосый парнишка и до дна выпивает почти полный стакан.  
Толстое дно с размаху ударяет по дубовой столешнице.  
\- Хватит, отец. Это был его выбор. Ты сделал все что мог. Хватит!

На следующий день, Эва заберет два пустых стакана. Один из них дал трещину, и она выкинет оба. С разрешения мужа, конечно же.

**Название: Взять Ройенталя за шкирку…**  
 **Размер:** 238 слов  
 **Дата:** 07 May 2011 @ 01:11 pm 

Адмирал флота пересекает зал и преклоняет колено.  
Райнхард секунду медлит, потом встает и направляется к Ройенталю.  
\- Оставьте нас.  
Слова подкреплены властным взмахом руки.  
\- Или вы сомневаетесь в верности моего вассала?  
Слова звучат хлестко, отрывисто. Они выдают, что Кайзер на взводе и спорить с ним - значит обратить его гнев на себя.  
Адмиралы спешно уходят.  
\- Не вынуждайте меня повторять.  
Охрана нехотя покидает зал вслед за высшим командным составом.  
Наконец они остаются в огромном помещении вдвоем.

Райнхард вплотную подходит к разноглазому адмиралу.  
\- Ты помнишь, как присягал мне на верность?  
Невозможное, немыслимое, фамильярное "ты" бьет по оголенным нервам.  
\- Да, Мой Кайзер.  
Худые белоснежные пальцы оказываются на удивление сильными. Райнхард, властно схватив Ройенталя за подбородок, заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Ты принадлежишь мне. Никогда не забывай об этом. Это приказ.  
\- Да. Мой Кайзер.  
Выждав еще несколько секунд, Райнхард убирает руку, после чего роняет "Аудиенция окончена" и стремительно покидает зал. Белый плащ крыльями развивается за спиной.

Оскару фон Ройенталю требуется еще пара мгновений, чтобы осознать, что тот белокурый юноша, которому он давал клятву, в очередной раз доказал свой статус вожака, просто встряхнув адмирала за загривок. У его Императора есть не только смелость, чтобы бросить вызов власти, но и сила, чтобы завоеванную власть удержать.  
Адмирал встает. Первые несколько шагов получаются неуверенными, но к выходу из зала фигура снова излучает уверенность и силу. Если его Кайзеру будет угодно, он принесет ему не только эту Галактику, но и соседнюю. 

**Название: Император умер. Да здравствует Император**  
 **Размер:** 356 слов  
 **Дата:** 16 April 2011 @ 07:33 pm  
Ответ на текст про [ посмертие ](https://www.diary.ru/~tytania/p155338772.htm#532966517)

Император умер. Да здравствует Император. Не многие успевают скорбеть по-настоящему. Вот на секунду взгляд кронпринца, нет уже императора, потеряет осмысленность, вот служанка украдкой вытрет непрошенную слезу. Все-таки Император был стар, и некоторые поговаривают: странно, что он не ушел раньше.

Райнхарду проще всех, он сидит на подоконнике и болтает ногой. Он очень хорошо помнит, как умер. Жалко, конечно, что не в бою, но это была добрая смерть во сне. Непонятно одно, почему за ним никто не пришел. Неужели он будет теперь вечно призраком бродить по замку? (впрочем что приятно, хоть призрак не убеленный сединами старик, а вполне себе молодой мужчина, в полном расцвете сил) Похоже, что даже служанок пугать не получится, они его не видят и не чувствуют. Что ж он тогда за призрак, что даже цепей на погреметь нет.  
Райнхард прислушивается, у него теперь отменно хороший слух, и лихо спрыгивает с подоконника в сад. Похоже, один из солдат перебрал то ли на радостях то ли с горя и хочет поближе познакомиться с молоденькой служанкой, только она не рада. Надо пойти проверить.  
Солдат пьян настолько, что плохо стоит на ногах, спотыкается о небольшой камушек, падает, и девушка успевает убежать.

Для Райнхарда становится неожиданностью, когда на плечо опускается чья-то могучая рука. Он разворачивается, готовясь дать отпор. Перед глазами форменный китель еще старого образца. Ох как не привык Император, чтобы кто-то был настолько выше, да еще так фамильярно хлопал его по плечу. «Кому-то сейчас достанется», думает Райнхард и ему все равно, что он призрак.  
Рыжий парень смущенно улыбается. Он уже очень давно представлял себе как пройдет эта встреча.  
\- Не злитесь Райнхардо сама.  
Райнхард уже конечно не злится, он готов повиснуть у Кирхайса на шее, только этикет въелся в кровь, и он не откажется от опыта десятилетий. Только неуверенно протягивает руку к рыжему локону.  
Кирхайс, как и тогда, спокойно продолжает, не обращая внимания на такой трогательный жест:  
\- Вас ждет начальство. Я присматриваю за кораблями, адмиралы следят каждый за своим участком, а Вас собирались поставить стеречь границу.  
\- Границу? Это что, будет война? – газа Райнхарда загораются азартом. Хорошая добрая война это то, чего ему так давно не хватало.  
Кирхайс улыбается и качает головой. Положительно, его друга ничто не изменит.

**Название: Валгаллы нет**  
 **Размер:** 160 слов  
 **Дата:** 16 April 2011 @ 02:52 am

Все не так. Валгаллы нет.  
Райнхард сидит в пустоте, спрятав лицо в коленях, и никак не может согреться.  
В загробном мире темно, прохладно и совсем ничего нет. Император мира с детства боится темноты.  
Напротив него – призрак. Райнхард знает это наверняка, даже не понимая глаз. Наверно снова молодой парень. Он очень часто видит юношей лет двадцати. Нет, они не осуждают его, и ничего не говорят. Просто сидят и смотрят. Ждут.  
Правила игры – просты. Кайзер должен посмотреть в глаза каждому, кто умер по его вине. С каждым прожить его смерть. И каждому показать непрожитую жизнь.  
Райнхард думал, что привыкнет, но привыкнуть к этому невозможно. Можно приспособиться к боли тела, на Вестерланде все умирали одинаково, но как привыкнуть к смерти разума?  
Он должен испить эту чашу. Райнахард сжимает кулаки и нечеловеческим усилием заставляет себя поднять глаза. Только для того, чтобы утонуть в новой агонии.  
«У нас сегодня пели соловьи», - шепчет парень напротив и растворяется в пустоте. На его месте возникает новый призрак.


	10. Наука обращения с дамами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> еще серия старых текстов с ЖЖ

**Название: Дождь**  
 **Автор:** KelRian  
 **Бета:** нет  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ройенталь/Кирхайс  
 **Размер:** 769 слов  
 **Дата:** 19 February 2012 @ 04:24 pm   
**Предупреждение:**   
**Комментарий:** Место действия: съемная квартира в центре города.

Дождь. С самого утра.  
Медленный, бесконечный день.  
Сначала капали редкие, незаметные капли, а сейчас со всей силой барабанит в окно.  
Ройенталь проводит пальцами по стеклу. Ему тоже, как и многим, муторно в этот день. За все то, что не успел, не сделал.  
По набережной бредет мужчина. Адмиралу легко рассмотреть его. Тот поднял воротничок пальто, но даже не делает попыток спрятаться от воды. Что ж. Каждый из них имеет право на одиночество и на свои мысли.  
Мужчина приваливается к ограде набережной, его лицо белеет, и он судорожно хватает себя за левое плечо.  
Опустив занавеску, Ройенталь выскакивает в прихожую. Быстро переобуться, накинуть плащ. Ему зонт не нужен, а Кирхайсу не поможет - и так промок насквозь. Вероятно, еще и переохладился, если заболели старые раны.

Кирхайс, не сопротивляясь, разрешает привести себя в дом. Ему все равно. Раньше было все равно от тоски, а сейчас он понял, что жутко замерз. Он все будет с удовольствием: и горячий душ, и глинтвейн, и таблетку от простуды. Выходя из душа в халате, с совершенно мокрой головой чувствует себя очень по-домашнему уютно.  
\- Почему вы не вытерли голову?  
\- Высохнет.   
\- Руку не поднять?  
Кирхайс морщится. Ему неприятно показывать слабость, но адмирал прав.

Ройенталь усаживает гостя в кресло и начинает тщательно растирать волосы полотенцем. Он стоит за спинкой и может смотреть на Кирхайса сверху вниз. Как бы вниз головой. Почему-то почти невозможно смотреть в глаза. Смотреть удобнее на губы. А что в этих губах? Самые обычные. Даже видна некоторая небритость на подбородке.  
Самые обыкновенные губы. И думается о том, что когда так смотришь, вниз головой, то очень необычно целоваться.   
Бывают же дни, когда в голову лезет всякая чушь.

Они еще долго будут пить горячее вино, молчать. Кирхайс забавно чихает и морщит нос. Он все-таки простыл.

\- Идите спать, Кирхайс. Кровать наверху. Я лягу здесь, на диване. Вы все равно на нем не поместитесь.  
Кирхайс кивает. Ему уже практически все равно. Нельзя было мешать глинтвейн с противопростудным препаратом. Зигфрида неудержимо клонит в сон.  
Ройнеталь, наоборот, долго не может заснуть. Короткий неудобный диван, шорохи и кашель из спальни. Он неоднократно поднимается проверить гостя, приносит воду, кладет ладонь на лоб. Ведь, кажется, так делают, когда надо померить температуру, а под рукой нет градусника.  
Оскар снова приходит проведать гостя утром. Под ладонью голова кажется горячей, и Ройенталь вспоминает еще один способ. Наклоняется, и трогает лоб губами. Снизу, откуда-то, где шея, спрашивают: “Ройенталь, что вы делаете”.  
\- Лежите смирно, Кирхайс, я меряю вам температуру. У меня нет градусника.  
\- Спасибо, что забрали вчера с улицы, иначе я бы точно простыл.  
\- Не за что, вроде бы температуры нет, - Ройенталь отстраняется.  
Пока гость одевается, хозяин варит кофе и размышляет о том, что срочно надо найти какую-нибудь девушку, а то он как-то неправильно реагирует, когда ему дышат в шею.

 **менее приличная версия**  
\- Идите спать, Кирхайс. Спальня наверху.  
Они поднимаются по ступенькам. Кровать адмирала больше напоминает маленькое лежбище.   
\- Я лягу внизу, на диване. Вы все равно там не поместитесь.  
\- Вы не сильно меня ниже, Ройенталь. А на вашей кровати может уместиться с десяток человек.  
Оскар немножко пьян и устал. Ему, в общем, все равно. Он даже как-то упускает из виду, что кровать огромная, но одеяло только одно, и двуспальное.

Утром Ройенталь просыпается от возбуждения: ему снился весьма приятный сон. Рука привычно скользит по члену, и от этого Оскар заводится еще больше. И только окончательно скинув дрему, понимает, что ласкает вовсе не себя. Мужчина рядом стонет, выгибается и кончает. Перевернувшись на спину, Кирхайс как-то не сразу приходит в себя от сонного оцепенения и испытанного удовольствия. Потом он удивленно и почти испуганно распахивает глаза.  
Хочется его поддразнить. Испугать еще больше. Ройенталь демонстративно облизывает капельку, оставшуюся на пальце, после чего наклоняется и легко, почти невесомо целует Кирхайса. Тот вспыхивает, и срочно надев халат, исчезает из спальни.  
Ройенталь довольно потягивается - шутка удалась.  
Он не торопясь одевается и спускается вниз на кухню. Пришедший в себя гость уже поставил кофе.  
Облокотившись на дверной косяк, Оскар смотрит из под полуопущенных ресниц   
\- Ну что вы, Кирхайс, это была шутка.  
Ройенталь не мог и подумать, что в эту игру можно играть и вдвоем.  
Кирхайс притворно закрывает лицо руками, после чего поднимает ладони к потолку и драматично стонет:  
\- Я только понадеялся, что у вас все серьезно.  
Это очень глупо, вестись на провокацию. Но Оскар никогда не проигрывает в этих играх.  
Это так просто - подойти, наклониться низко-низко, прорычать в лицо:  
\- Если ты захочешь... Это может перестать быть шуткой, - и поцеловать. На этот раз уже по настоящему, обещая, маня, увлекая за собой.  
Кирхайс первым прерывает поцелуй, затем чуть отстраняется, перехватывая руку Ройенталя, и целует тыльную сторону запястья.  
\- Я не могу дать ответ сейчас. Мне надо подумать.

 **Название: Не опохмел**  
 **Автор:** KelRian  
 **Бета:** нет  
 **Рейтинг:**   
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ройенталь/Кирхайс.  
 **Размер:** 685 слов  
 **Дата:** 13 December 2011 @ 11:55 am  
 **Предупреждение:** АУ, ООС  
 **Комментарий:** у меня, кстати, есть дома футболка с нужной надписью ))

Утреннее солнце спрятано за тяжелыми гардинами.   
За кофейным столиком сидят двое. На их лицах - печать вчерашнего отдыха. Ройенталь, морщась, пьет чай. Он бы предпочел пиво или минералку, но домоправительница упорно не понимает намеков. Рубашка с чужого плеча кажется неприятно просторной, но, что поделать, надо дождаться пока слуги приведут форму в божеский вид. Кирхайс, сидящий напротив, свеж, бодр и подтянут.  
\- Герр Ройенталь, вы помните, чем закончился вчерашний вечер?  
Ответом - вымученная улыбка. Конечно, он не помнил.  
\- Не совсем. Боюсь, последняя бутылка шампанского была лишней…  
\- А так же все последующие бутылки.  
Ройенталя передернуло. Про последующие он не помнил совершенно.  
\- Вас просветить? - Кирхайс немного сощурил глаза. Улыбка казалась издевательством.  
\- Сделайте одолжение.  
Поразмышляв, что равно ничего криминального натворить не мог, иначе бы тут не сидел, Ройенталь с усилием выправил осанку и сделал еще глоток чая. Отвратительная жидкость.  
\- Вчера вечером, герр Ройенталь, мы, как вы уже поняли, напились. Так как я был в более вменяемом состоянии, то сомнительная честь транспортировать ваше безжизненное тело выпала на мою долю.  
Ройенталь поморщился. Судя по состоянию одежды, по пути его роняли. Возможно, неоднократно.  
\- Так вот. Не получив дополнительных указаний, шофер привез нас ко мне. Пока я пытался сгрузить вас на ближайшую кушетку, вы коварно осели... в общем уронили и меня и себя. Себя, естественно, сверху. Сказался многолетний опыт?  
Ройенталь заинтересованно заломил бровь и собирался было ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, не предмет того, что могучий советник не удержал такого маленького адмирала. Но Кирхайс жестом остановил попытку заговорить.  
\- И далее, Ройенталь, ваше тело проявляет неожиданную прыткость. Я говорю тело, потому что о сознании в этот момент не могло быть и речи. Вы с трудом могли связать пару слов. Слова собственно были о том, что вы любите рыженьких и крепких девочек. Начав стаскивать с меня брюки вы, герр Ройенталь, издали многозначительное: “Оо!” и сообщили, что будете звать меня Зиг. Нет, не смотрите на меня так, больше ничего членораздельного я не услышал за весь вечер.  
Злорадная улыбочка, появившаяся на лице адмирала в начале речи, к концу превратилась в сведенную судорогой гримасу. Если бы он умел краснеть, то картина была бы даже забавной. Кирхайс несколько секунд полюбовался произведенным эффектом, после чего встал, шепнул на ухо:  
“Даже в таком состоянии ты был хорош. Я разрешаю иногда называть меня Зиг”. После чего выпрямился и пошел к двери. Перед самым уходом, обернувшись, бросил:  
\- Думаю ваша одежда уже готова. До совещания в три у вас еще есть время добраться до дома и привести себя в порядок.  
Ройенталь не оборачиваясь чуть кивнул, подтверждая, что услышал, и остался в и остался в маленькой гостиной наедине с остывшим чаем и своими мыслями.

Через несколько недель раздался дверной звонок.  
Нехотя, Ройенталь открыл дверь.   
Кирхайс мягко оттер хозяина от входа и без приглашения зашел в дом.  
\- Что случилось на этот раз? Сегодня суббота, - спросил Оскар, стараясь казаться доброжелательным. Предыдущие несколько недель он избегал Кирхайса, стараясь не попадаться ему на глаза.  
\- Наша с вами работа не знает выходных и праздников.  
Заметно, что Кирхайс устал, но он все равно улыбался. Решительным шагом прошел вглубь дома.  
\- Адмирал, не напрягайтесь вы так. Я просто не сторонник беспорядочных связей. А вы сами признались, что любите рыженьких и крепких.  
Оскар хотел было возразить, но Кирхайс уже расстегнул китель. Под ним показалась веселенькая желтая спортивная майка с надписью “Ад переполнен. Я вернулся”. Зрелище вогнало Ройенталя в ступор. Откуда у сдержанного, выдержанного советника цветные маечки?  
\- Прошу простить, двое суток не был дома. Воспользуюсь вашим душем? – поймав ошарашенный взгляд Оскара, прокомментировал Кирхайс. - Если страшно - позвоните в полицию, скажите, что на вас напал маньяк. Локи, Ройенталь, расслабьтесь вы, в конце концов.  
Он подошел, взял ладонь Ройенталя в руки и прижался к ней щекой.  
\- Я буду “девочкой” и обещаю вести себя хорошо, - прозвучал тихий голос.  
Зигфрид страшно, невозможно устал. Ему хотелось прижаться к кому-то и не думать больше ни о чем. Хотя бы несколько часов не тащить на себе половину галактики и еще чуть-чуть.  
Ройенталь, будто загипнотизированный открытым взглядом и шершавой щекой под ладонью, проводит по шее, по плечу своего бесцеремонного гостя.  
\- Вы слишком напряжены. Все мышца задеревенели. В качестве дружеского жеста могу сделать массаж.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - Кирхайс вывернулся из почти объятия. - И где у вас душ?

**Название: Наука обращения с дамами**  
 **Автор:** KelRian  
 **Бета:** нет  
 **Рейтинг:** PG  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** две ДвЗв  
 **Размер:** 2077 слов (2 версии)  
 **Дата:** 29 March 2011 @ 03:31 pm  
 **Предупреждение:** АУ, ООС

Этот небольшой холл в штабе офицеры в шутку называли «гостиной». Несколько столов с изящными креслами, тяжелые занавеси на шторах, зелень. Там можно скоротать время в ожидании начальства, договориться о встрече или обсудить последние новости.

Двойная звезда частенько проводила там время в перерывах между назначениями. В этот день Оскар фон Ройенталь внимательно рассматривал двух совсем еще юных офицеров за столом неподалеку.  
\- Эй, Волк. Что там за молодая поросль сидит? Правда, похожи на нас лет пять назад?  
\- Младший брат любовницы Кайзера с сотоварищем. Говорят, что если услышат плохое слово о ней – становятся бешенными. Оба. А в остальном похожи-то похожи, только пять лет назад мы не просиживали штаны за написанием тридцати трех способов взятия Изерлона.  
\- Который, как известно наш и неприступен, - улыбнувшись поддержал шутку Оскар.  
Тот, кто говорил, что Двойная Звезда познакомилась, когда их кулаки встретились на одном лице - сильно романтизировал ситуацию. Лично Оскар помнил, как они проснулись под одним столом.  
\- Ураганный, я предлагаю показать молодежи жизнь за пределами этого, - с легким презрением на лице Ройенталь обвел рукой помещение. – Заманим их лекцией о слабом поле и проверим на деле.  
Лекция о слабом поле Волка заинтересовала. Он и сам был посетить еще один мастер-класс от одного из самых популярных мужчин империи.  
Парочка встала и подошла к столу, за которым Райнхард с Кирхайсом сосредоточенно читали объемную стопку документов.

-Ну что птенцы, вы собираетесь всю жизнь сидеть над тактическими схемами?, - Оскар фон Ройенталь брезгливо, двумя пальцами взял какой-то листок и помахал им в воздухе.  
Ноздри Райнхарда затрепетали от возмущения. Кто посмел прервать его во время работы? Кирхайс хотел было встать, но тяжелая ладонь Вольфганга пригвоздила его к креслу. Не драться же теперь посреди гостиной.  
\- Чем обязаны вашим вниманием? – фон Мюзель был сама язвительность.  
Волк понял, что если сейчас Оскар скажет хоть слово, то дело закончится дуэлью.  
\- Да просто хотели вам предложить провести приятный вечер в баре. Я даже больше скажу, - Волк подмигнул Райнхарду, - его превосходительство адмирал собирался поделиться секретами мастерства по покорению женщин. Сегодня в 5 встречаемся в «Нельсо».  
Райнхард поморщился, но кивнул. Он принял вызов.

И кто это такие умные были? - прошипел Райнхард, как только старшие «товарищи» удалились.  
\- Двойная звезда. Тот, который с разными глазами, Оскар фон Ройенталь известен как «Ромео после 6-ти». Блондин – Вольфганг фон Миттельмайер - Ураганный Волк.  
Мюзель задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу:  
\- Кирхайс, откуда ты всех знаешь?  
Рыжий парень пожал плечами. Он уже давно собирал информацию о самых перспективных молодых офицерах Рейха. Ведь невозможно покорить вселенную не имея сильной команды. Да и, положа руку на сердце, Мюзель иногда умудрялся не знать вещей, известных буквально каждому. Например, Двойную Звезду.

В 5 Двойная Звезда подходила к бару.  
\- Волк, почему ты выбрал это пафосное место?  
\- Совсем и не пафосное. Не вести же их к твоей любимой «Графине Козель». Еще и не пустят, ребята малы больно. - Миттельмайер вопросительно заломил бровь. - Чудовище, ты что, опять на мели?  
Ройенталь не видел смысла отрицать очевидное, просто раздраженно передернул плечами.  
\- Не переживай, мне на пару походов к «графине» хватит, а там и жалованье выплатят.

Бар «Нельсо» относился к тем заведениям, где можно было спокойно поговорить, не боясь нарваться на неприятности. Приглушенный свет, ненавязчивое обслуживание, темные дубовые столы - очень удобное место для знакомства.  
Ураганный молодежь заметил сразу, уж больно выделялись рыжая и белобрысая шевелюры. Пока двойная звезда пробиралась к столу Оскар успел послать несколько воздушных поцелуев знакомым дамам.

За столом царило гробовое молчание. Кирхайс вежливо ожидал. Райнхард раздраженно крутил в руках изящный бокал.  
Двойная звезда переглянулась: ситуацию срочно надо было разряжать.  
Сначала пили за знакомство, потом за удачу в бою, за взлеты и посадки, за толковое начальство, за прекрасных дам. Кто-то в зале провозгласил тост за здоровье его императорского величества. За величество пили стоя, всем баром, в едином порыве, так как явно где-то сидел шпик, а нарываться на неприятности не хотелось никому. Правда Райнхарду пришлось заменить бокал. Он так расчувствовался, когда пил за императора, что стекло не выдержало.  
Потом снова пили, пили и пили… когда Ройенталь добрался до «лекции», взгляд у младшего поколения был уже стеклянный. Райнхард раскраснелся и мило подпирал щеку ладошкой. \Примечание. В этом месте Ройенталь в третий раз получил по рукам от автора. Под столом на ногу ему наступил Миттельмайер. А половина окрестных дамочек была готова перескочить теорию и сразу перейти к практике.\  
\- Ну вот смотрите, - волнообразное движение руками в воздухе должно было символизировать женский силуэт. – Она. Красавица, богиня. Сладко замирает сердце. Что нужно сделать?  
\- Цветы. Нужно подарить цветы. – эту нехитрую мысль Волк усвоил твердо.  
\- Дурень, откуда ты цветы на приеме найдешь? В саду нарвешь? Надо говорить комплименты. А еще лучше – молчать. Она все скажет сама, – Оскар закинул ногу на ногу и посмотрел на собеседников сверху вниз. Он сел на своего любимого конька (ну после военных забав, конечно же) и не собирался останавливаться, пока молодежь будет хоть как-то воспринимать информацию. - Так вот. Маленькие сувениры, приятные неожиданности, интересные истории. Господа офицеры, я подчеркиваю – интересный Ей истории. Налет таинственности и… через несколько встреч барышня не представляет своей жизни без вас.  
\- А если я захочу, ну… с серьезными намерениями. Предложение сделать. – Кирхайс вложил в этот вопрос остатки трезвых мыслей.  
Оскар несколько опешил. С такой точки зрения отношения с женщинами он не рассматривал. Но что-то надо «посоветовать», иначе он упадет в грязь лицом.  
\- Ну… надо попросить разрешения у отца девушки. И цветы. Цветы никогда не бывают лишними.  
Как показало время, это было единственное, что Райнхард запомнил из разговора.

***  
\- Волк. По-моему мы переоценили силы современной молодежи.  
Ураганный сокрушенно покачал головой и порадовался, что предусмотрительно выяснил у Зигфрида адрес «доставки».  
\- Официант! Вызовите машину и отвезите офицеров домой.  
Мужчина чуть поклонился, неуловимым движением спрятав предложенную купюру. Не в первый раз офицерский состав не мог рассчитать собственные силы.  
\- Все будет сделано в лучшем виде, ваше превосходительство.  
Оскар слегка покачиваясь встал из-за стола.  
\- Ну что, Ураганный, а мы с тобой дальше? К графинюшке?  
\- Оскар, ты неисправим, - согласно кивнул Миттельмайер.  
Ночь только начиналась.

 **Как это было на самом деле**  
Этот небольшой холл в штабе офицеры в шутку называли «гостиной». Несколько столов с изящными креслами, тяжелые занавеси на шторах, зелень. Там можно скоротать время в ожидании начальства, договориться о встрече или обсудить последние новости.

Двойная звезда частенько проводила там время в перерывах между назначениями. В этот день Оскар фон Ройенталь внимательно рассматривал двух совсем еще юных офицеров за столом неподалеку.   
\- Эй, Волк. Что там за молодая поросль сидит?   
\- Младший брат любовницы Кайзера с сотоварищем. Говорят, что если услышат плохое слово о ней – становятся бешенными. Оба.   
\- Ага, - глубокомысленно изрек Ройенталь.  
Ураганный насторожился. В этот момент его друг очень напоминал матерого черного кошака, который затаился в ожидании добычи. Вон даже глаза прищурил. Не к добру.  
\- А пойдем-ка мы поздороваемся с господами офицерами. Спорю, что они еще и нецелованные.  
\- Предлагаешь восполнить пробел в их образовании? Ты же знаешь, что я пас.  
Кот в воображении Миттельмайера хлестнул себя хвостом по бокам. Он видел добычу, и ему было решительно все равно, присоединится товарищ или останется наблюдать в сторонке. Но Оскар все-таки отдал долг дружбе:  
\- Нет, ну ты подумай. А если мы не вернемся из следующего боя? Кто позаботится о прекрасных дамах империи? Это наш долг и наша святая обязанность взять на себя ответственность по воспитанию молодого поколения.  
\- С каких это пор ты стал задумываться о молодежи, - тяжело вздохнул Ураганный, но все-таки поднялся и пошел вслед за товарищем к столу, за которым Райнхард с Кирхайсом сосредоточенно читали объемную стопку документов.

\- Ну что птенцы, вы собираетесь всю жизнь сидеть над тактическими схемами?, - Оскар фон Ройенталь аккуратно, двумя пальцами приподнял точеный подбородок блондина и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Райнхард растерялся. Разные глаза околдовывали, мешая сосредоточится. Низкий с хрипотцой голос… нет, о голосе Райнхард думать не будет. Он дернул подбородком, стряхивая дурман и вырываясь из захвата. Ноздри Райнхарда затрепетали от возмущения. Кто посмел прервать его во время работы тем более Таким образом? Кирхайс хотел было встать, но тяжелая ладонь Вольфганга пригвоздила его к креслу. Не драться же теперь посреди гостиной.  
\- Чем обязаны столь пристальным вниманием? – фон Мюзель был сама язвительность.  
Оскар с ленивой грацией хищника обошел стол, уселся напротив Райнхарда и посмотрел поверх сложенных в замок пальцев.  
Повисла напряженная тишина и Волк понял, что если сейчас Оскар скажет хоть слово, то дело закончится дуэлью.  
\- Да просто хотели вам предложить провести приятный вечер в баре. Я даже больше скажу. Его превосходительство адмирал собирался поделиться секретами мастерства по покорению женских сердец, - Волк сделал ударение на последних словах. – Вы до скольки сегодня планируете здесь пробыть?  
Оскару казалось, доставляет удовольствие наблюдать за сменой настроений на лице блондина. Он абсолютно не контролировал эмоции. Его рыжий друг был менее «читаем».  
Кирхайс заинтересовался. Конечно, он узнал этих офицеров. О Двойной Звезде ходили легенды, и, чем Хель не шутит, может действительно самый известный любовник галактики подскажет, как ему произвести впечатление на Аннерозе. А то, что он так пристально смотрит на Райнхарда... ну так за просмотр денег не берут, а когда еще выдастся возможность получить консультацию от такого специалиста.  
\- К 5-ти должны освободиться, - слова вырвались еще до того, как Кирхайс успел додумать, что скажет Райнхард.  
\- Прекрасно, в 5 на лестнице у штаба, - Волк практически выдернул Оскара из-за стола и Двойная звезда удалилась.

Кирхайс удивился, как спокойно Райнхард воспринял изменение планов на вечер, но виду не подал и продолжил изучение документов.

Когда Райнхард с Зигфридом вышли из здания штаба, Миттельмайер с Ройенталем уже ждали на лестнице. Окружив младших офицеров, четверка пошла в бар «Нельсо». Место было удобное: с одной стороны идти туда было недалеко, а с другой стороны улочка была тихая и большинство офицеров Рейха предпочитали более шумные места. 

Пока шли Ройенталь аккуратно отделил блондина от рыжего друга.  
\- А молодой человек уже целовался?  
Хриплый шепот на ухо, теплое дыхание на волосах и Райнхард не заметил, что уже стоит прижатый к стене какого-то дома.   
\- Так да или нет?, - Оскар закладывает золотистую прядку за ухо. Ему не нравится. Снова выправляет. – Придется проверить.  
Сердце у Райнхарда бьется как птичка, того и гляди выпрыгнет из груди. Он не привык, чтобы вторгались в его личное пространство, а тем более трогали за волосы. «А я ведь сам дергаю Кирхайса за прядки. Они красиво пружинят и переливаются на солнце». Эта мысль вводит его в ступор и Райнхард просто не успевает сосредоточится и дать отпор.   
Руки заведены за голову. Захват надежный, не вырваться. Твердые губы скользят по виску, по скуле спускаются ниже. Оскар не торопится, ему некуда торопится. Ему нравится смотреть, как блондин закрывает глаза, как почти повисает в его захвате, как по-девчоночьи длинные ресницы отбрасывают тень. Поцелуй получается почти целомудренным, юноша слишком неопытен, но такие вопросы не терпят спешки. Ройенталь отстраняется. Потом можно будет проверить: попался парень на крючок или нет. Если слишком торопить события, то можно нарваться на жесткий отпор, а ему это не нужно. Оскар умеет быть терпеливым, он подождет.  
\- Пошли, нас наверно уже заждались. Или ты хочешь продолжить? – Оскар играючи целует Райнхарда в уголок губ. Вдруг он ошибся, и парень не так неопытен как показалось.  
Нет, показалось правильно. Райнхард высвобождается из ослабевшего захвата и по кусочкам отделяет себя от стены. Он молчит. Чего уж тут говорить. Целуется Ройенталь действительно хорошо. Слишком. Райнхард боится, что ему захочется продолжения, и даже не считает бегством отказ. Это тактическое отступление. Он еще поборется за место кошки в этой игре. Может быть.

Кирхайс не мог не заметить, как ненавязчиво Райнхарда увели в тень дома. Волк как мог попытался успокоить рыжего парня:  
\- Не переживай, в таких вопросах Оскар никогда не действует силой, это не спортивно.  
Кирхайс подумал, что действительно, если он прибежит спасать друга, когда тот совсем не нуждается в помощи, то будет выглядеть глупо. Да и уже пришли.  
\- Тем более, - добавил Ураганный, - что, на мой взгляд, твоего друга попробуй заставь что-то сделать. Костей не соберешь. Пойдем пока столик займем.

В бар офицеры подошли минут через 15. Оскар был картинно спокоен, Райнхард задумчив. Обстановку надо было разрядить. Пили много, за все. Когда кто-то произнес тост за здоровье Кайзера, в едином порыве стоя пили все. Только Ройенталь очень пристально посмотрел на фон Мюзеля. Кирхайс испугался, не умеет ли читать мысли этот непредсказуемый разноглазый мужчина.

Потом снова пили, пили и пили… когда Ройенталь добрался до «лекции», взгляд у младшего поколения был уже стеклянный. Райнхард раскраснелся и мило подпирал щеку ладошкой. Волку все-таки пришлось наступить другу на ногу, так как в баре было несколько знакомых, а взгляд Оскара уж слишком пристальным.  
\- Оскар, у тебя назначение в очередную мясорубку с отлетом через 2 дня. Не дури голову мальчишке. Пусть лучше это будет поводом вернуться живым.  
В этот раз Оскар послушался друга. Он любил возвращаться живым.


	11. Райнер-Феликс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг: G  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Ройенталь, Райнер-Феликс, упоминается Ани Миттельмайер  
> Размер: 652 слова  
> Дата: 22 March 2011 @ 11:18 am  
> Комментарий: Очень приятно, что у определенной выборки людей, с хорошей, счастливой, если угодно, успешной семьей ассоциируются три ребенка. Вот если в семье все хорошо, и отношения хорошие, и вообще, для хэппи енда нужно три ребенка. (PS мне кажется, что это по какой-то заявке)

\- Тпрууу! Стой! Да стой же ты!  
Два всадника буквально вылетели на поляну. Младший первым слез с лошади. Парень отстегнул обмундирование с седла и кинул маску со шпагой отцу.  
\- Защищайтесь благородный рыцарь!  
Чувствовалось, что и поляна эта им давно знакома, и фехтуют вдвоем они довольно часто.

Короткая пикировка - и почти незаметно, как парень щадит уже не молодого отца. Юноша первым поднял руки в примирительном жесте.  
\- Все! Сдаюсь!

Ополоснув руки в ручье, соперники принялись за бутерброды.  
Довольный парень откинулся на спину. Трава была мягкая-мягкая, солнце – теплое и вообще, чудесный день каникул.  
\- Пап.  
\- Ммм?  
\- А как вы с мамой познакомились?  
Оскар напрягся, он очень не любил говорить на эту тему.  
\- А ты Вольфганга спрашивал?  
\- Ага, - парень перевернулся на живот,- только он сказал, что встреча была очень бурной, и ушел.  
\- Ну… в общем он прав. Встреча действительно была бурной.  
\- Ясно все с тобой, тоже не хочешь говорить,- парень отмахнулся.  
Может быть, Оскар фон Ройенталь и не был хорошим отцом, но неприятности от молодого поколения научился чувствовать спинным мозгом.  
\- Райнер, ты что-то хотел мне рассказать? – спросил Ройенталь старший, стараясь, чтобы небрежность не звучала уж очень фальшиво.  
\- Ну… не знаю даже… вон Алеку девочка какая-то нравится.  
Оскар подобрался, как перед прыжком, потом медленно мышца за мышцей расслабил тело и откинулся на душистую траву.  
\- И что за девочка?  
\- Он не говорит, – Райнер равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- А кто нравится тебе? – Спросил Оскар как можно беззаботнее. – Какая она?  
Выражение лица парня стало мечтательным-мечтательным…  
\- Ну…. Она добрая, красивая, она как лучик. И смеется Ани очень хорошо…  
\- Как ты сказал ее зовут? – «великий Один, сделай так, чтобы я ослышался!», - добавил Оскар про себя.  
\- А-ани, - робко ответил парень.  
\- Ани Миттельмайер? – «Так, расслабиться, вдох-выдох. Легкие, диафрагма, чем ты там Оскар дышишь, давай…» - У нее же, наверно, еще одни куклы на уме?  
\- Неправда! Она всего на четыре года меня младше! И скоро вырастет. И вообще, она уже просила Алека показать ей «Брунгильду»! – на последних словах парень заметно напрягся и сжал руки.  
«Ага, - подумал Оскар, - вот, что за черная кошка, вернее пшеничный котеночек, между ними пробежал».  
\- Она. Будет. Моей, – отчеканил Райнер.  
Рядом с отцом вдруг оказался не взлохмаченный семнадцатилетний подросток, а молодой мужчина, который четко знал, чего хочет и добьется этого, не считаясь ни с чем.  
\- Райнер-Феликс, послушай меня очень внимательно. Ты же сам сказал, что юному Кайзеру нравится кто-то другой. Как только ты попробуешь «отобрать» у Алека Ани, он решит, что ты покушаешься на его «собственность» и будет защищать ее до последней капли крови. Это вам обоим надо? Нет. А вот если ты аккуратно подведешь его к мысли, что Ани – твоя, то Алек не будет воспринимать ее как что-то «самостоятельное», а просто как часть тебя.  
\- Я подумаю об этом, отец, – парень серьезно кивнул.  
Оскар перевел дух, поздравил себя с маленькой педагогической победой и перевел разговор в другое русло.

Как и все хорошее, это утро тоже закончилось. Уже когда седлали лошадей в обратную дорогу, Райнер спросил:  
\- Пап, а как ты думаешь, я смогу быть хорошим мужем?  
\- Если захочешь, сынок, – Оскар не удержался и потрепал сына по голове. Тот тут же увернулся и вскочил в седло.  
\- Эй! Я не маленький! Догоняй!  
Оскар смог настигнуть его только у самой конюшни.

Вечером, перед отходом ко сну, Ройенталь размышлял: «Наверно стоит подарить Волку охранную систему для дома. Да. Какой у нас там ближайший праздник? Годовщина основания Республиканского правительства Изерлона? Ну вот в рамках защиты от демократов и подарю… А то он считает, что на жилище и обитателей дома премьер-министра и адмирала никто не покусится!  
Ммм… Когда дело касается его любимой, обожаемой, ненаглядной и единственной Ани, этот волк стоит трех драконов.  
А ведь чем выше и неприступнее башня, чем злее дракон, тем прекраснее и желаннее принцесса.  
Волк меня точно убьет», - было последней связной мыслью, и Ройенталь провалился в сон.

PS Райнер - мудрый воин (Дети должны превосходить родителей)


	12. Как Герои Галактики возлюбленных своих из Хелль спасали

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг: G  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Оскар фон Ройенталь, Пауль фон Оберштайн, Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм, Вальтер фон Шенкопф, Зигфрид Кирхайс, боги языческие и не очень.  
> Размер: 793 слова  
> Дата:  
> Предупреждение: постканон. AU

Сегодня адмирал флота Оскар фон Ройенталь планировал напиться. Нет, не то чтобы он блюл трезвость в предыдущие годы… Все- же пребывание в Валгалле не способствовало здоровому образу жизни, хотя и помогало по-новому взглянуть на вещи. Например, с тринадцатым главой ордена Розенриттеров они стали чуть ли не друзьями. С одной стороны рыцари розы официально находились в аду, а с другой, как бывшие поданные империи, почти все верили в скандинавских богов. Как следствие, они частенько устраивали не то командировки, не то экскурсии в языческую Валгаллу.  
Оскар даже примирился с Оберштайном. Как-то в очередной раз напился и выбил ему глаз. На следующий день адмиралу была предоставлена запись с другого глаза, а так же подробные рекомендации по совершенствованию техники рукопашного боя. Пауль фон Оберштайн лучше всех приспособился к посмертию. Он вообще умел приспосабливаться. Пунктиком стало доводить все до совершенства. Это раздражало, но имело определенный плюсы. Например, в схватках с теми же Шенкопфом Ройенталь побеждал уже пятьдесят на пятьдесят, а не один раз из трех как раньше.

Хуже всех пришлось кайзеру. Все любимые женщины (Империя, сестра и жена) остались там. А Кирхайса вечно где-то носило. На него взвалили обязанности хранителя, а отказывать Зиг не умел. Ну, или не хотел. Запретить ему присматривать за любимыми людьми у Райнхарда язык не поворачивался. Единственной отрадой были шахматы с Вэнли, но играть можно было только по коммуникатору, и игру все время прерывали помехи. Конечно, можно было устраивать встречи с героями прошлого… но в Валгаллу верили уж больно давно и менталитет викингов слишком сильно отличался от менталитета императора.

«Мда, как тут не пить». Ройенталь посмотрел виски на просвет. Видимо эта валькирия сильно ревновала к текущей пассии и из вредности подавала ту бутылку, которую они так и не успели распить с Волком. Похоже, что так и не разопьют. Адмирал глотнул, поморщился и с размаху грохнул стаканом по столу.  
"Сегодня, на восемьдесят третьем году жизни скончался талантливый полководец, выдающийся политический деятель, любящий муж, заботливый отец и внимательный дед. Тот, кого уважали не только соратники, но и враги. За решительность и отвагу называли Ураганным Волком. Вольфганг Миттермайер скончался от сердечного приступа в военном госпитале".

Молодой, красивый в форме адмирала флота. Чеканным строевым шагом он прошел мимо приветственного комитета прямо в Хель. Как умерший не в бою. Точка. Решение окончательное и обжалованию не подлежит.  
Все. Сначала напиться, потом убить кого-нибудь, желательно Оберштайна, и с самого утра к Кайзеру. В конце концов, Волк его подданный и какого черта…

\- К Вам Пауль фон Оберштайн, - рапортовал и.о. адъютанта.  
Ройенталю захотелось схватиться за голову и завыть в голос.  
\- Впускай.

Герр Оберштайн так и не смог до конца понять «коллегу». Змея и орел - они были слишком разными. Но военный министр не привык отступать, в конце концов, у него впереди вечность и он вполне еще успеет разгадать эту загадку.  
Лицо Оберштайна выражало нечто, напоминающее сочувствие. Выражение эмоций. Этот аспект он тоже хотел довести до совершенства, правда, сейчас находился в самом начале пути.

Ровный голос:  
\- Не торопитесь. Необходимо дождаться как минимум кайзерин и госпожу Аннерозе. Вторая раз операция может не удастся, а император не простит, если госпожа Хильдегарде и его сестра останутся там. У нас есть около пяти лет, чтобы разработать детали кампании. О времени первого совета будет сообщено дополнительно.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Оберштайн развернулся и вышел. Стакан разбился о закрывшуюся дверь.

Выть захотелось с утроенной силой. И ведь, гадюка, как всегда был прав. Волк тоже не простит, если его разлучить с Эвочкой.  
Рука сама собой потянулась к коммуникатору.  
\- Вальтер. Топор в руки и сюда. Разговор есть.

***  
Через несколько лет, сразу в нескольких загробных мирах «жизнь» пошла кувырком. Один стучал кулаком по столу, Хель отпаивали валерианой, ангелы были готовы нанять бесов для охраны, но те не соглашались, ведь в аду и так пришлось утроить количество постов.  
Пришлось созывать малый божественный совет. Боги были уставшие, дерганные и злые. Вид отвратительно румяного и довольного Будды раздражал. Но именно Будда и подсказал решение.

Герои галактики были собраны, трезвы (почти все) и готовы биться до последнего.  
Один откашлялся и огласил решение:  
\- Все, проходящие под грифом «Герои Галактики», включая отбывающих посмертие в других загробных мирах переводятся в распоряжение Будды и отправляются на реинкарнацию.  
«И там уж разбирайтесь как хотите. Встретились в той жизни – встретитесь и в новой»,- добавил он про себя.

Одна из стен пиршественной залы превратилась в огромную светящуюся арку. Райнхард взмахнул рукой, и солдаты пошли через нее, как на параде, по-уставному отдавая честь и поворачивая головы к императору и Богам.  
\- ЗИГ КАЙЗЕР! – грянули тысячи глоток.  
Один поморщился.  
Последним уходил старший командный состав. Их в новое будущее Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм вел сам. Со всем имперским блеском.

Верховный Бог будет по ним скучать, но только немного. В конце концов, он отдал их Будде не навсегда, и когда-нибудь они вернуться. А пока у него есть время подготовиться и придумать, чем занять их в следующий раз, чтобы такой бардак больше не повторился.


	13. Удачи тебе, Зигфрид Кирхиайс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Аннерозе  
> Размер: слова  
> Дата:  
> Предупреждение: По-моему это по заявке, когда Зигрид Кирхайс - это название корабля
> 
> PS человек, оставивший эту заявку в том далеком году, уже умер.

Госпожа Аннерозе старалась держать себя в руках. В конце концов, мальчик не вечно будет сидеть у тетушкиной юбки. Ну, или на Феззане. Ну, или в этой части галактики. А ничего серьезного не замечается - обычное патрулирование. Может, несколько встреч с пиратами.  
Некстати вспомнилось, как провожала когда-то брата. Такая же золотая шевелюра, такой же огонь в глазах. Только рядом не будет уравновешенного Зига, который сможет если не охладить пыл, то сгладить последствия. Феликс скорее сам кого угодно втянет в приключения.  
Кронпринцесса тяжело вздохнула. Ей бы выдержку как у Хильды.

Корабли готовы к взлету. Первым стартует флагман юного императора.  
"Удачи тебе, Зигфрид Кирхиайс", - шепчет кронпринцесса.

Рыжий призрак с удовлетворением осмотрел капитанский мостик. Прислушался к чему-то.  
"Хай, Аннерозе-сама. Они вернутся."

Невпопад, будто в полголоса,  
Стрелки движутся на часах.  
Сколько жизней не прожито.  
За стеной притаился страх.

Недолюблена, неуслышена.  
Белый мрамор - тумана клок.  
Обещанье свое выполнил.  
Лишь себя уберечь не смог.


	14. Кайзерин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21 February 2011 @ 11:30 am

Удержать сложнее чем отвоевать. Огромная военная машина, целые планеты заточеные под производство кораблей, подорваная экономика. Тысячи мужчин, возвращающиеся из армии, неспокойный до конца союз.  
И молодая женщина, которая никогда не станет ничей женой. Которой нельзя даже сделать себе любимчика, т.к. сразу же пойдут слухи. Она обречена быть иконой старого времени.  
Наверно она позволит себе погоревать, о своей непрожитой жизни. Особенно пока Алек еще так мал.  
А что потом? Мне кажется - загрузит себя работой. Оденет доспех из правил поведения. Чтобы не одной трещинки. Чтобы ни на секунду не допустить мысль, о том, что могло быть иначе. А рядом черт-бч-его-побрал образцовый Миттельмайер и счастливый Кесслер. Если бы Райнхарду пришло в голову, подобно нелюбимому мной АСП сказать "Подожди 3 года и выходи замуж", то она была бы счастлива. Вспоминая его как первую любовь. С нежностью. А так... отец окружает Алека везде. С картин, из учебников.. только на руки не возьмет.  
А она должна быть все-такой же. Мягкой. Милой. Ведь война ОКОНЧЕНА. Все счастливы и радуются.  
Поэтому надо следить за своим лицом. Чтобы никто не застал в расплох.  
Оберштайн, которому надо улыбаться.  
Но она справится.  
Католожные улыбки, как у любого политика. Как у каждой из них.  
И она привыкает. Маска прорастает в кожу. Снять ее все сложнее.  
Алек... Когда он взрослеет становится безумно сложно. И страх развития болезни, да и просто - похожесть. Она остраняется от него. Чтобы корабль не дал течь. Он и так весь состоит из зарплат.  
Все проходит. Мужчина в 30 совсем другой, чем мужчина в 20. А Райнхард так и не стал 30-тилетним.  
Император уже не юн. Ему передано управление страной. Но она привыкла к занятости и режиму. Без него ужасно сложно. Она привыкла быть одна и со всеми.

Волей своей, я даю ей право в старости побыть собой. Подумать над одиночеством. Подумать, что его нет. Смерть - избавление.

Мне очень импонирует поведение королевской семьи во время гибели леди Дианы.  
В первую очередь - они публичные лица. Они не имели право на чувства. Надо обладать огромным мужеством и выдержкой, чтобы жить зная, что не имеешь право на счастье.

В любви выигрывает тот, кто умирает первым.  
Или когда того, кого ты любишь - нет  
(Помело есессно)  
Я б не снимая его носил...

LoGH: Хильдегард фон Мариендорф/Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм, постканон, "Так это и есть любовь - каждый день просыпаться и понимать, что его больше нет рядом?" !ООС, - NH!

Первые 10 лет  
Как всегда утром. Душ, чашка кофе. Надо надеть костюм и улыбку.  
Загрузить себя делами, ведь Империя только-только встает на ноги.  
День расписан поминутно, включая поиграть кубики с Алеком.  
Сколько дел, сколько дел! Ровно столько, чтобы вечером упасть на кровать и заснуть без снов. Роскошная двуспальная кровать в спальне императрицы была первым же приказом заменена на обычную. Практически койку.

Еще 10 лет  
Проснуться. Вместе с костюмом надеть улыбку.  
\- Сегодня у Вас встреча с госпожой Гринхил-Ян.  
\- Спасибо. Я помню.  
Конечно помнит. У них же столько общего.

Улыбка, рукопожатие. Вспышки камер.  
Фредерика наклоняется и шепчет на ухо императрице:  
\- Улыбка №23 «Радость встречи. Фотогеничная».  
Хильда смеется. По-настоящему.  
Когда протокол закончен они почти не разговаривают. Просто молчат вместе. Им есть о чем помолчать. У них ведь столько общего.

Следующие 20 лет  
Она с удовольствием встречается с сыном и невесткой. Ведь Алек больше не напоминает своего отца. Больше не занимается политикой, но улыбается еще чаще и искренней. С точно выверенной дозой любви и нежности.  
Благотворительность, патронаж, помощь пострадавшим.  
Нет, госпожа Аннерозе. Выращивание цветов меня не интересует.  
\- Улыбка №154 «Мне искренне жаль, что я не могу принять ваше предложение»? - шутит Аннерозе.  
Императрица улыбается и молчит. Кронпринцесса все понимает без слов. У них же так много общего.

Еще 5 лет  
Узловатые пальцы с трудом справляются с маленькими пуговицами рубашки. Улыбка не надевается. В зеркале – старая женщина. На прикроватной тумбочке фотография молодого мужчины.  
Императрица меняет особняк, переезжая ближе к графине Грюневальд. Много времени проводит в оранжерее. Узкая кровать заменена огромной двуспальной. Императрица говорит, что мерзнет и ей кладут второе одеяло. Но каждое утро оно не смято.  
Она практически не улыбается, только некоторым гостям.  
Слуги шепчутся «Наверно это и есть любовь. Каждый день просыпаться и понимать, что его больше нет рядом?»

Фредерика не сразу понимает, где очнулась. На лицо давит кислородная маска, но дышать все равно тяжело. Она прикрывает глаза. Если все будет хорошо, то завтра они наконец-то проснутся вместе.  
Ночную тишину разрывает писк монитора. Врачи суетятся.

На другом конце мира у госпожи Хильдегарде ноет сердце. Ведь у них так много общего. А Ян снова успел первым.

\--  
И еще вариант. Счастливый. Когда она на самом деле не очень-то любила Райнхарда. Да, была влюбена, ослеплена им. Но ведь не знала, что он за человек в мирной жизни. Не было у них этой самой мирной жизни.  
Она прощает право на счастье другим. Становится посредственной кайзерин, больше заинтересованной в ребенке, впрочем без чрезмерной опеки, и тем-что-давно-хотелось. В цонце-концов мало ли одиноких женщин. А у нее есть ребенок и будет семья ребенка. Вряд ли кто-то рискнет ухаживать за вдвовтсвующей императрицей. А если ненадо говорить нет, то гораздо все проще.


	15. Жесткая посадка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Райнхард фон Лоэнграм, Зигфрид Кирхайс  
>  **Размер:** 1264 слова  
>  **Дата:** 23 March 2011 @ 10:51 pm  
>  **Жанр:** экшн

**Название: Жесткая посадка**  
 **Автор:** KelRian  
 **Бета:** нет  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Райнхард фон Лоэнграм, Зигфрид Кирхайс  
 **Размер:** 1264 слова  
 **Дата:** 23 March 2011 @ 10:51 pm  
 **Жанр:** экшн  
 **Комментарий:**   
Чукча не читатель...   
У меня ведь столько всего висит в списке на почитать. Столько интересного, важного, нужного, обещанного...  
А я тут дурью маюсь.. Будем считать разминкой для ума.  
Пока искала цитату - начала просматривать Стажеров. Подхватило, затянуло, еле оторвалась от книги )

Под впечатлением «Планеты бурь» Казанцева и «Благая весть» Tara Aviniony

\- Райнхардо-сама, это невозможно! Вы видели погодную карту? – мужчина напряженно сцепил руки за спиной.  
\- И что тут такого Кирхайс? Ты сажал корабли и в более сложных условиях! – голос императора звенел от азарта и предвкушения.  
\- Это были корабли. Республиканский флагман не приспособлен к посадкам на планету, они пользуются спусковыми ботами, - тихо попытался возразить Кирхайс, но попытка провалилась.  
\- Если они ими пользуются, значит, они приспособлены к посадкам и в сложных атмосферных условиях, - отчеканил Райнхард, теряя терпения. Он резко обернулся и в упор рассматривал своего лучшего друга и ближайшего подчиненного.  
\- Вы – Император, Вам необходимо быть осторожнее! – привел Кирхайс последний решительный довод.  
\- «А зачем быть осторожным? Ну, скажи, пожалуйста, зачем? Чтобы дожить до полной духовной и телесной немощи? Дождаться момента, когда жизнь опротивеет, и умереть от скуки в кровати?»*  
\- Вы помните, чем закончился тот рассказ? – тихо спросил пилот.  
\- Это ничего не меняет, – император отвернулся, эффектно взмахнув белым плащом.- Я лечу с тобой или без тебя.  
В кабинете повисло тягостное молчание. Голос Зигфрида почти не был слышен.  
\- Хай, майн Кайзер. Завтра в 10.  
Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм так и не обернулся, и Кирхайс молча вышел.

Завоевать галактику – легко, удержать ее гораздо сложнее. Они были так молоды и наивны десять лет назад, они думали, что силы воли, чистых мыслей и надежной команды достаточно, чтобы победить старый режим.  
Стоит чуть сковырнуть позолоту имперского блеска и обнажается коррупция, предательство, клевета – вся та грязь, на которую император не смог закрыть глаза.  
В мирное время Райнхард оказался еще более деятельным, чем в военное. Перед ним встали более сложные и тонкие задачи интересные для острого аналитического ума правителя. Но он не мог усидеть на месте - проверки, инспекции, разбирательства. Белые крылья «Брунгильды» видели во всех уголках галактики. «Слишком уж она заметна», – однажды подумал Райнхард, и для особенно важных проверок стал использовать союзный крейсер. Именно с такой задачей император прилетел на окраинную планету с бешеной атмосферой, но перспективными залежами редких руд.

Кирхайс, шедший по коридору, был мрачен и страшен. Младший офицерский состав спешно отдавал честь и пытался слиться со стенами коридора. Правую руку государя никогда не видели в таком состоянии. Он всегда, абсолютно всегда сохранял присутствие духа, доброжелательность и достоинство.

Зигфрид пытался вспомнить, кем он был для Райнхарда последние двадцать лет. Был советчиком и советником, был поверенным в семейных делах, был карающей дланью и милостью государя. Он оглашал приговоры и раздавал почести. Был внезапным ревизором и судьей, был телохранителем и пилотом. Райнхард доверял ему и тело, и душу и разум. Но был ли он другом, к мнению которого прислушивались? У Кирхайса не было ответа.  
Они оба стали старше и изменились. Зигрфрид все еще пытался во всем видеть что-то хорошее, но и он не мог не признать, что большие знания рождают большие горести.  
Райнхарда власть не испортила. Он был все так же по-военному аскетичен в быту и непривередлив в еде. Вот только мало кто осмеливался противоречить единоличному властителю мира. Император привык быть всегда правым и подсознательно ожидал безоговорочного подчинения. Ото всех. Даже от того, кого в шутку называл своим Хранителем. Стеклянная стена – она есть, и ее нет. Протоколы, церемониал, свита. Казалось, даже стены имеют уши, и постепенно Кирхайс, даже в мыслях, стал часто называть друга детства не Райнхардом, а кайзером.

«По крайней мере, он летит со мной», - успокаивал себя Кирхайс во время предполетной подготовки. Когда речь шла о безопасности кайзера, Зигфрид полагался только на себя. Завтра, перед самым отлетом он проверит системы еще раз и выставит особо доверенную охрану. Случай на Капче-ланке не должен повториться больше никогда.

На следующий день первые лица галактики встречаются у ботов. Отговаривать императора бесполезно – вызовет только новую вспышку гнева. Вместо привычной формы на обоих летные комбинезоны. Кирхайс придирчиво проверяет все клапаны и ремни. Он должен вернуть Кайзера Аннерозе, Хильде, Алеку и нескольким миллионам подданных. И он вернет. Чего бы это ни стоило.

Уже в кабине Райнхард подпирает щеку ладонью, сразу скидывая пятнадцать лет.  
\- Кирхайс! Мы вместе покорили всю галактику и мне, казалось, больше нечего желать! Но смотри, это же вызов! При-клю-че-ние! Мы покорим это планету так же, как покорили вселенную! Пока ты рядом, мне нечего боятся!  
Нет, Зигфрид определенно не может долго на него злиться. Пилот демонстративно поднимает глаза к потолку, а потом не может сдержать улыбку.  
Им обоим снова по пятнадцать. Вся вселенная на ладони, все возможно и нет преград. Приключение длиной в жизнь. Пока они вдвоем - любое море по колено.

Оператор начинает обратный отсчет. Чувствительный толчок при отсоединении от корабля и маленький спусковой бот начинает свое парение вниз, к суровой планете.

\- Приготовься Райнхард, скоро начнет трясти.  
\- Восемьсот километров, полет нормальный, - бодрым голосом рапортует император на «Брунгильду». Сегодня он штурман и связист.  
Кораблик не торопясь спускается в молоко облаков. Его начинает ощутимо потряхивать.  
Райнхард залюбовался на багровый протуберанец вихря, и молния слева стала для него полной неожиданностью.  
\- Кирхайс, слева по борту штормовой фронт.  
\- Хай, Раинхардо-сама. Нас относит от расчетной точки приземления, сильный боковой ветер.  
Чем ниже спускается бот, тем сильнее ветры, чаще сверкают молнии. Новый слой облаков, красный, серебристый. Приборы начинают барахлить.  
\- «Брунгильда», прием! Прием! Вы меня слышите? «Брунгильда», ответьте!  
В наушниках только треск и щелчки.  
\- Кирхайс, я тебя поздравляю, мы остались без связи, - наигранно бодро сообщает Райнхард.  
\- И скоро останемся без приборов, - цедит сквозь зубы Кирхайс, с трудом сдерживая злость. - Магнитные бури, Хель их задери.  
Новый штормовой фронт и никак его не обойти. Град лупит по боту, и, похоже, в нескольких местах вот-вот пробьет обшивку.  
Не сговариваясь, они надевают шлемы.  
Зигфрид рад, что через забрало почти не видно, как окаменело лицо, и струйку пота, стекающего по виску. Руки стиснуты на штурвале.

Повинуясь жесту друга, Райнхард рапортует об уровне повреждений. Обшивка – повреждена на пятнадцать процентов, один из двигателей работает на половину мощности, система охлаждения в норме – это главное. Можно и на одном двигателе, а вот без охлаждения никак.

Новая молния полыхнула совсем близко. Бот трясет и качает, как гоночный автомобиль на паршивой дороге.  
Внезапно Райнхард почувствовал, что теряет вес, как в падающем лифте. Потом двойная, тройная тяжесть. На экран наружного наблюдения невозможно смотреть - он весь залит всполохами молний. Бот падает в бездну.  
\- Восемнадцать километров, двенадцать, семь, – Райнхард почти шепчет. Из прокушенной губы стекает капелька крови.  
Ему кажется, что он видит, как под летным костюмом напряжены руки Кирхайса.  
\- Слава Одину,- выдыхает Кирхайс. Он все-таки вывел машину из штопора.- Что дает визуальный осмотр? Ищи место под посадку.  
\- Я в тебе не сомневался! – император снова спокоен как на загородной прогулке. А то что руки вздрагивают, так только кажется. – Мы сильно промахнулись мимо посадочной полосы. Километров двести прямо по курсу будет равнина. Можно сесть там. Скал быть не должно, по крайней мере крупных - нехотя добавляет он.  
\- Принял, начинаем снижение.  
\- До контакта с землей десять, девять, восемь, семь, шесть, пять, четыре, три, два…  
Бот касается земли, вздымает тучу пыли и осколков, поднимается в воздух, заваливается на бок, но потом снова садится на брюхо.  
Кирхайс вцепился в штурвал, Райнхард держится за подлокотники. Одна надежда, что выдержат страховочные ремни. Оказаться непристегнутым в такой круговерти – верная смерть. Приборная панель искрит, в нее врезалась какая-то труба, чудом не задев ни пилота, ни штурмана.  
Взбрыкнув в последний раз, бот останавливается, оставив за собой полосу вспаханной земли и выломанных камней.

\- Мы сделали это! Ты смог приземлиться! - император счастлив, как мальчишка. - Кирхайс?  
Кирхайс снимает шлем и проводит рукой по волосам. Райнхард спадает с лица. Сразу глубже проступают морщины в уголках глаз. Беззаботный юноша пропал. Он выглядит на свой возраст и еще чуть-чуть. Смотрит и не верит своим глазам. Неуверенно дергает друга за прядку.  
\- А ты теперь совсем белый Кирхайс. Как лед.  
Зигфрид молчит. Дрожащей рукой он запускает аварийный маячок и откидывается на кресле. Он очень устал.

* «Стажеры» Стругацкие.

**Название: про скалку**  
 **Автор:** KelRian  
 **Бета:** нет  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кирхайс/Аннерозе, Райнхард   
**Размер:** 753 слова  
 **Дата:** 26 March 2011 @ 01:10 pm  
 **Предупреждение:** нет  
 **Комментарий:** текст, рожденный из гона. Сиквел к Жесткой посадке. Аннерозе недовольна братом

Знать прекрасно помнила, к чьим ногам белобрысый выскочка принес галактику. Так же они прекрасно помнили, как сестра императора встала со своего цветочного трона, небрежно, кончиком туфельки, отодвинула предложенную империю и, взяв под локоток рыжего друга Райнхарда, направилась с тем под венец.  
Как, особенно в первые, годы, чувствовалось, что юная супруга Райнхарда большую часть жизни объезжала лошадей и была адъютантом на военном корабле. Сколько лет за решением деликатных проблем шли именно к графине Грюневальд, которая, фактически выросшая при дворе, прекрасно разбиралась в нюансах отношений знати. Легко, инстинктивно знала, когда нужно прикрыть глаза, чтобы выразить неодобрение, как легким кивком выразить расположение к мальчугану, впервые оказавшемуся на торжественном приеме благодаря тому, что военные заслуги его отца отметил Император. Или как именно нужно сложить веер, чтобы прекратить готовую вспыхнуть размолвку.  
«Какая же я была дурочка, - иногда с теплотой вспоминала графиня старого Кайзера. - Я не понимала, почему он настаивает на моем присутствии на всех мероприятиях. К чему эта старая гувернантка-фрейлина, которая как молитву твердила «Sei streng. Sei stark. Sei kalt. Sei hart.»* И как сейчас это безукоризненное знание протокола и условностей двора, помогает мне настроить гордую знать в поддержку молодой императрицы и вспыльчивого, скорого на решения Райнхарда.»

Когда супруг вернулся из очередного рейса абсолютно седой, Аннерозе не сказала ему ни слова упрека. Она же сама, много лет назад просила его присмотреть за младшим братом. А вот с самим Райнхардом ей предстоял сложный разговор.

Райнхард всегда с удовольствием приезжал в загородную резиденцию кронпринцессы и ее супруга. Он, наверно, один из немногих не замечал, что, пусть внешне, Аннерозе все так же мила и доброжелательна, но после замужества в ней осталось очень мало от девочки на чьи хрупкие плечики свалилась забота об алкоголике отце и маленьком брате. Так же она больше не была и безмолвной тенью у трона кайзера. Не смотря на то, что Кирхайс был моложе своей супруги на несколько лет, ответственность и военная дисциплина сделали его старше. Наверно впервые Аннерозе была маленькой беззащитной девочкой, о которой искренне заботятся и могут защитить от всех возможных проблем. Они будто поменялись местами, и у нее с трудом укладывалось в голове, как этот высокий, статный, уверенный в себе мужчина был когда-то ребенком, которому она дула на содранную коленку.

Как много лет назад, маленький стол был накрыт на троих, а собственноручно приготовленная Аннерозе выпечка, буквально таяла во рту.  
Они обсудили погоду, рынок ценных бумаг, мелкие и крупные размолвки придворных.  
\- Кирхайс, будь любезен, оставь нас на несколько минут. Я бы хотела переговорить с братом наедине.  
Мужчина встал, поцеловал супругу в щеку и, шепнув на ухо: «Не ругай его сильно», - вышел. Аннерозе с нежностью посмотрела в спину уходящему мужу. Потом встала, оправила пышные юбки и подошла к окну.  
\- Райнхард, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
«Когда женщина молчит, ее лучше не перебивать», - подумал император, а сейчас просто младший брат.  
\- Райнхард! Почему мой муж вернулся абсолютно седым? Ты опять втравил его в какую-то авантюру!?  
Госпожа Аннерозе не удержалась и отвесила своему коронованному брату подзатыльник. Рука у нее была тяжелая, затылок у Райнхарда крепкий, но последний раз с такой страстью его отчитывали лет двадцать назад, когда в попытке незаметно выбраться из дома он, еще тогда фон Мюзель, спрыгнул со второго этажа.  
Этого честь правителя вселенной вынести не смогла. Он вскочил на ноги, начав двигаться по кругу так, чтобы между ним и сестрой всегда оставался стол. Графиня напоминала кровожадную фурию и неотвратимо приближалась.  
\- Но Аннерозе! Это было необходимо!  
\- Необходимо? – бросок и пальцы женщины ловят воздух. Император быстрее и смог увернутся.  
\- Конечно, тем более что… - договаривать Райнхард не стал, так как прямо за спиной оказалась спасительная дверь, которой он и воспользовался, чтобы сбежать от разъяренной сестры.  
\- Стой, негодный мальчишка! Я тебе еще не все сказала! – сестра выскочила вслед за братом, одной рукой подхватив юбки, а в другой сжимая скалку с красивыми резными ручками, которая, будто случайно забытая на подоконнике, ждала своего момента.  
На втором повороте Кирхайс поймал супругу и прижал к себе. Аннерозе тесно прильнула к нему.  
\- Зиг, ты не представляешь, как я испугалась, увидев тебя – таким. Он же абсолютно не умеет себя контролировать, он же не понимает, что он не бог. Мне иногда кажется, что он так и не вырос…  
Кирхайс нежно поглаживал жену по волосам. Он знал, на что шел, когда приносил присягу и когда согласился присмотреть за ее братом. А обещания любимой женщине он ценил выше любой клятвы.  
Впрочем, Зигфрид не тешил себя надеждой, что этой беготней за братом супруга удовлетворится. Только тот, кто плохо знал его графиню, мог подумать, что она так просто сдастся.

* Будь строгой. Будь сильной. Будь холодной. Будь твердой.


End file.
